Emotionless
by Agheron
Summary: In a world of titans, emotions have proved to be a dangerous quality to be shown in battle. Many people have found ways to deal and control such emotions, dealing with situations that would send most people over the edge. But what happens when the person you have to trust to help you survive does not control his emotions? Instead, he lacks any. Featuring an OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello there i came with another story. This is different than the Armin x Reader, rated M mainly because of swearing and bloodshed. Don't expect too much sex, although you never know... Anyways, let's begin.

It was the first day of training at the camp. Keith Shadis walked among the new recruits. He knew he had to press them, to crush them and their dreams if need be, to make them realize once and for all what was the life they had chosen. He picked one of the males, a tall, dark brown haired boy with brown eyes. He didn't show any sign of fear or nerves as Shadis stood in front of him, his eyes threatening him like a blade on his throat.

_You there! -shouted commandant Shadis- Who are you?

The slim boy salutated, his body erect, his voice clear.

_Alastor Bane, sir!

_Alastor Bane, huh... what kind of shitty name is that for some titan fodder?

_Alastor was my mother's choice sir! As for Bane, i chose it myself, a few years ago!

_You chose it yourself? You dare reject your family's name? Are you so ashamed of your heritage, you bastard?

_Well, not really sir. But my family was eaten two years ago, so i felt it was time for a change. Not that they'll mind, if you get me.

Keith Shadis blinked, more disturbed than when he saw Sasha eating her potato. It wasn't because of the words Bane had said. It was his _tone._ There wasn't any rage in it, or fear, or sarcasm. There was... nothing. He said all that as if talking about the weather, or market prices. He noticed the rest of the recruits where shaken as well, some of them murmuring about that soulless speech. He regained his composture and glared at him, his voice full of poison.

_So then... why are you here, Alastor Bane? -he looked at the recruits face to find any trace of emotion, in vain.

_To join the Survey Corps, sir. I'm here to fight those titan fuckers off.

Was it Shadis' imagination, or there was a tiny spark in his eyes, for a brief moment? Without saying a word, he went on to scare another recruit.

Later, in the dining hall, Alastor found himself eating alone, everyone else talking to Eren and Armin, witnesses of the Colossal Titan attack. It was when someone asked about what normal titans looked like, that Thomas Wagner said:

_Hey, Alastor, you are a survivor of the attack too. Did you see any Titans?

Bane stopped eating and looked at his comrades, then nodded.

_I saw many. One of them had long arms and short legs with a kind of square body. That one ate my neighbour Stan, and his sister, Eloise. -Everyone froze at the comment- Then, as my mom and dad ran to a carriage to get away, another one came. It was taller, skinny, i could count his ribs. Had a stupid smile on his face when it got my dad. Bit him in half. Then...

_Holy shit, Bane, you're cold as hell! -bursted Connie, eyes wide- I could never talk about something like that so calmly, i bet you made it up to scare us!

Everyone in the room started supporting Connie. A few yelled "lier", "asshole", and other insults. Alastor didn't seem to care, waiting until they shut up to speak, without losing his calm tone.

_First: Connie, hell is supposed to be hot, so anyone can be colder. Second: i made nothing up. You guys wanted to know what they where like. I know that, and i'm telling you what i saw. And third: i've always been like this, at least since i can remember. Never could feel shit. I don't know why. Sorry if i disturbed you, it's just... i can't feel, like you, many things... i saw my family being eaten alive, yet wasn't sad. I heard giant steps coming after me as a ran to the forest to hide, yet never felt fear. All i felt was a bit of confusion, cause i had no idea where they came from. That, and some relief when i got to the ships. Nothing else. Now, do you want me to go on, or was it enough?

Everyone was silent. Slowly, they went back to each table, whispering and glancing everynow and then to the "weirdo", who was eating again. Only Connie stayed up, then walked towards him and sat beside him. People stared at them.

_So, you say you feel nothin?

_Yup.

_Not even if someone did THIS!?

Connie's hand took Alastor's knife. He wanted to suprise him, to tear down that facade... because it had to be a facade. Nobody could just feel nothing. He'd learn...

Bane's hand was so fast nobody realized until they saw Connie stopped moving his too far from Alastor's face or neck. In fact, he could just grab the knife before the other had an iron grip on his wrist. His eyes met, one surprised, the other... unamused to say something.

_You can't surprise someone if you attack as you finish the sentence, Connie. -He pressed his wrist, making him drop the knife.- You should... -as he talked, he hit Connie's face with his plate, covering him with food- attack as they listen.

Cleaning his hand in Connie's shirt, he left the building. He couldn't blame them. If even his parents could not understand his behaviour... or more likely, his lack of emotions. He never demanded anything, always obeyed, never lied, never broke anything, never expressed amy whims or desires. It was more an obedient co-worker than a son. And it disturbed them. Quite a bit. Specially his mother. He sometimes wondered if she suspected about what he'd done...

_I guess i'll never know. -he thought, heading to his room.

He barely talked. He never joked. All his compliments or congratulations were logical, calculated comments about his partner's performance. Never about their personality, or looks. A few girls considered him a "loner" who just needed to be shown some affection to change him, but their attempts to get closer collided against a wall of ice. It seemed he only lived for training, only stopping to eat, take a shower or sleep. It wasn't until they finshed that hand-to-hand combat session that he showed some signs of having a life like the rest.

_Wow, Alastor -said Eren- where did you learn to fight like that?

_Back home.

_But how? Was your dad into fighting, like Annie's? -Armin's eyes sparked with curiosity.

_No. It was... kind of strange. It was a short time after i started physical training. I was six, if memory works corectly.

_Six? Why so early? -Jean couldn't help being dragged into the conversation- Sorry. I was listening guys, i'm leaving.

_No, it's okay. I can tell you all the story, if you want. -they all nodded. Bane stared into the void, as the memories came to him...

It was an afternoon like any other. His father sent him away after he finished his chores in the small farm they had. Once he was free, Alastor liked to wander in the vicinities, specially in the forest nearby. His parents didn't care. Sometimes he thought they were a bit dissapointed when he came home. Anyways, he decided to take a walk in the forest, to try and find something to entertain himself with. When he was near the river that crossed said forest, he heard voices. Male voices. Curious, he headed in that direction. When he got to the source of the voices, he saw six soldiers from the Garrison. They were just hanging around, some talking, some drinking, and two of them were almost naked, swimming in the river. Alastor had never seen bodies worked by excercise. His dad was the classical farmer, neither thin not fat, just average. And his neighbours weren't worried about fitness either. He wondered how they managed to get their bodies in such a good state. Not feeling afraid or nervous, he stepped out of the bushes he was hiding behind, surprising the men.

_Whoa kid, what are you doing here? Are you lost? -The one who seemed the older one of the group looked at him, a bit worried.

_Come on Sherman - said one as he drank- he's just another brat who ran from his parents' house to avoid doing his chores, amirite buddy?

_No, you're wrong -Alastor calm voice got everyone's attention-. I finished my chores, so i decided to take a walk. I heard you and came. I want to ask you something.

The soldiers looked at each other for a few seconds, then bursted into laughter. Sherman looked back at the kid.

_Well son, if there's something you want to know about these brave soldiers -some claps and whistles- you can ask.

_How did you get those bodies? -Alastor pointed at the two soldiers still in the water.

Sherman didn't see that question coming. He thought he'd want to know if he could touch their 3DMG, or hear stories about being a soldier or... he carefully looked the kid's face for any sign of joking. He wasn't, it was certain.

_Uhhh, you see, as recruits, we had to train our bodies to be strong so we could serve the humanity, right guys?

_Long live the king! -shouted one of the soldiers rising his glass, and everyone except Sherman drank.

_And what did you do?

_Why do you want to know that?

_Because i want to train.

_Sherman, this brat is here to make us waste our time -the soldier stood up-. Fuck off, brat!

Alastor didn't move. His eyes were fixed on Sherman's green orbs. The soldier looked at his comrade seriously.

_I decide if this is a waste of time, Harris. Anyways -Sherman shook his head, his red hair waving like flames- i don't think you can't stand such excercise boy. Go home.

_How can you know if you don't let me try? -Alastor's answer made him smile despite himself. The kid had guts. Or no brains. Sherman knelt so his eyes met the kid's.

_Alright boy, you win -looking at his confused friends, Sherman talked-. Alright guys, we have a new recruit! Let's make this brat sweat!

Two hours later, Alastor's body ached for a rest. Still, he didn't stop making his arms push himself up, hearing the soldiers cheers and teases, fire running through his muscles. They made him do lots of different excercises, from push ups to climbing, to try and push a soldier, races from one point to another of the forest, anything that came to their minds. Even when felt like falling apart, Alastor never let a single word come out of his lips, complying to the soldier's tests among their cheers and laughter. It wasn't until it seemed he'd collapse than Sherman stopped everything. The kid fell on his knees, covered in sweat, breathing heavily as the red haired member of the Garrison walked up to him.

_Well kid, that was definitely a show -Sherman pat his back, almost making him fall-. I guess it's enough for now. Are you satisfied?

_Was this... enough... to satisfy... your trainer, Sherman? -Alastor's eyes were fixed on his as he spoke- Did he... just... let you go?

The other soldiers looked at each other, not exactly understanding the meaning of those phrases. Sherman just smiled.

_No, it wasn't.

_Then i'm not satisfied. Not until i'm as strong as you... no, until i'm stronger than you all.

Nobody laughed this time. Alastor's voice was full of decision. Sherman looked at him, as if measuring him.

_Why, kid? Shouldn't you be back home, with your parents? Or with your friends?

_I have no friends. -The kid shrugged his shoulders- As for my parents, i think they wouldn't give a shit if a didn't come back. Well, maybe mum would cry -big yawn- a bit. Shit, i'm tired. Maybe i should sleep here and go home in the morning. -he said, lying on the ground.

Sherman looked back at his comrades. Their faces showed a wide range of feelings -curiosity, pity, disgust, and surprisingly, hints of fear-. He wasn't sure of what to do with this kid. He sounded empty, as if only a shell was present, his soul, his essence, lost somewhere else. He glanced back at Alastor, then spoke.

_Let's make a deal, kid. -He sighed, as Alastor lifted his head from the grass to look at him- I'll take you back home this time, but not again. When you feel ready, come back here -he shut his men's protest with a gesture-. We may not be here, but if we are, we'll train you to become a soldier. But you must know your limits. Otherwise, you'll end up sleeping in the forest, and the gods know what will happen then. And something else: Never tell anyone about this, you understand? Or i'll beat you myself and let you here to rot. -His voice turned into a harsh growl as he finished his speech-

Alastor looked at him, sat on the ground. His expression was as empty as when they first met.

_I have no one to tell my secrets, sir. Just... take me home.

_And that's pretty much it. I trained time and time again, learned to fight, to take care of 3DMG equipment, learnt about the titans and their supposed weak spot, how to fight them... the theory, that is. And when they weren't there, i trained myself, until i was twelve. That's when the titans attacked. I never saw the soldiers again, except Harris.

_Really? -Jean looked at him curiously- When?

_WHEN the titans attacked. Harris was eaten.

_Shit, man -Eren felt a chill running through his spine- you are really cold. Don't you have any acquaintances still alive?

_Yes, i do. When i was leaving through the forest, some people followed me. I knew the place like no one else did, so i just avoided the zones where titans could see us, and that's how we reached for the ships, just in time. They were quite grateful, i must admit. Some even offered to take me with them, since my parents were dead. But i chose to live alone for a while, working here and there, until a felt it was time for a change and decided to join the military.

_But why the Survey Corps? -Jean asked the question that bothered him since they met- With you skill, you will surely finish among the top ten. You should do as i and aim for the Police. What's wrong with that?

Bane opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a female voice coming from behind him.

_Hello there guys! -Mina Carolina, one of the "just needs some love" girls of the camp- What are you talking about? Can i join the conversation?

_Oh, hi Mina -Armin looked at her a bit exasperated by the interruption- we where...

_The guys wanted to compare. -Alastor said suddenly-. Dick sizes. I'm winning, mind you. Wanna watch?

Mina stopped on the track, blushing until her face looked like a tomato. She turned on her heels and left, mumbling something about "stupid guys and their dicks". Eren, Armin and Jean watched as she walked, then looked at Alastor, who, for the first time since they saw him, smiled.

_I guess chat time is over. I hope your curiosity has been sated. Now excuse me, i have other things to do.

_But... you didn't answer the question! -Eren grabbed his arm to stop him- Why do you want to join the Corps?

Alastor didn't look at him. He just sighed as he shook his arm from Eren's grip. As he walked away, he turned back.

_As i said, Eren, i have no one to share my secrets with.

"At least," he thought "not by now, it seems."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two here people. No sex yet... well not EXPLICITLY DESCRIPT SEX yet. meh, i'm a bit of a perv...

Alastor laid on the ground breathing heavily, his left arm hugging around a female shape, pressing her against his body. He could feel her heart beat, regularly, yet a bit fast. He closed his eyes and inhaled her smell. It was... nice, a sweet perfume that relaxed him. His right hand reached for her breasts, earning a sloppy moan from her.

_Still not satisfied, you pervert? -Annie's hand reached for his face, turning him so their eyes met- Are you just another stupid horny teenager? -The comment made him smile slightly.

_Just as much as you, Annie. -he left her breast and held her by her chin, kissing her kindly. After a few seconds, she split the kiss.

_Remember, we only did this because we wanted to. Nothing else. Don't start to get any weird ideas, it's not like we're a couple. -Said Annie, Alastor rising an eyebrow.

_I know. Why do you say that?

_Why did you kiss me?

_Because you lips feel like heaven. -the comment, while devoid of romanticism, made her blush, and she thanked it was dark- I won't lie, Annie, i'd love to do this again, whenever you like. -She shrugged- Perhaps we end up going on a forest trip together, next week.

_Whatever. Pass me my clothes, will you? We should get dressed and leave.

While she got dressed, Annie noticed Bane looked at her from his spot on the barn's floor, his eyes capturing every movement she made. When she got ready, she looked at him, still naked. The weak moonlight illuminated his well toned torso and handsome face, his arms crossed behind his head. She blushed a bit again, imagining the rest of his body.

_Did you have to watch?

_Did you have to ask? You're beautiful, Annie. I enjoy looking at you, whatever you're doing. You look specially sweet when you sleep. Kidding -he added quickly, getting up and starting to dress up-

Annie didn't sat anything and left. They had sex while everyone was already sleeping, having met by chance while taking a nightwalk. He asked flatly if she wanted to fuck after a few minutes, and Annie had refused. A while later, however, she asked him if he still wanted to do it. She had been curious about what sex with someone like him would feel. And she had to admit, it was good. "Wonder if those soldiers also taught him a bit about that". Annie scratched her head absently, feeling different now she wasn't a virgin anymore. She turned around to see him leaving, going to the guys barracks.

Next morning, Annie woke up to find Mina's face near hers. She had to control herself not to punch her.

_What the fuck are you doing? -she asked a bit groggily-

_Annie, is it true? Did you and Alastor... you know? -The blonde's eyes widened.

_What are you talking about?

_Well, one of the girls said last night she saw you going for a walk before sleeping, and she saw him doing the same, so... -Mina's eyes sparked with intention-

_I have no idea what you're talking about. Didn't know he was out there, never crossed him.

_Oh, i see. -Annie saw a bit of relief in her eyes, which didn't surprise her. She and her group of looneys really managed to get on her nerves sometimes. She quickly got up and prepared for the day's training.

Meanwhile, in the guys barracks, Eren and Armin were getting ready themselves, gazing at Alastor as he got dressed mechanically, his face always empty of emotions. They looked at each other. Since the last time they spoke, a few days ago, neither of them could get any more details about his life. He simply avoided company, too focused on training as always. They looked at Jean, who was as well observing the emotionless recruit, and his face told the same story. Why did he spark their curiosity in such a way?

_It must be the fact that we've never thought about having a life without emotions -stated Armin as they left the building-. It's so utterly alien to us, we just need to know.

_I think we shouldn't push on the matter too much, guys. -Eren shook his head- Remember the last time, it started as a mere conversation about training. Perhaps we should try that again.

_But how? -despite how much Jean hated Eren, he felt dragged by curiosity as well- He never gives us a chance, it is as if he ran away from us.

_Maybe... -Armin put a hand on his chin, reflexing- maybe he does it on purpose. Remember what he said about not having anyone to share his secrets with. It means he doesn't trust us enough. Maybe he wants us to be more... open to him?

_Open?-Jean raised an eyebrow- Like, sharing our hopes and dreams and that shitty stuff girls talk about?

_Kind of. I think i know what to do.

That very afternoon, Armin managed to catch Alastor's attention, having Jean talk to him with the excuse of needing help working on his 3DMG. Eren and Armin were there "casually" working on the latter's gear.

_Oh, hi Alastor -said Armin, not even lifting his eyes from his gear-. Nice day huh? Working on your gear?

_On Jean's actually. What was the problem, anyways?

_Er, you see, i can't seem to launch my hooks fast enough-Alastor chuckled at the comment-. Hey, not like that.

They worked about fifteen minutes, as Bane had a special talent at spotting what was wrong, easily detecting where Armin had discretely manipulated Kirstein's gear. As he was about to finish, Eren let out a question.

_Say, Alastor. You are going to join the Corps, right?

_Yes.

_That's nice. Someone like you would make a fine addition.

_Oh, yes? -he stopped working on Jean's 3DMG and looked at Jeager's green orbs. Eren gulped instinctively- Why do you think that?

_Well, first and foremost, you are excepcionally skilled. Mikasa said -Jean lift his head so quickly Eren had to stop so as not to laugh- that you were at her leve, if not even better. When we told her about your early training, she, er, seemed interested on it. Perhaps you guys could train together.

_I see. Go on.

_And, there is this quality of yours, of not losing ever your temper. You are always calm, and that's vital on the battlefield.

_Which is why Eren should stay out of it -said Jean, unable to hold his tongue. Eren looked at him angrily, but before he could answer, Alastor rasied his hand.

_Peace, son of Grisha. Jean has a point. -Eren looked at him wide eyed.

_Son of Grisha? That's my father's name... did you know him?

_Not really. I suddenly remembered that the doctor in our village had asked a colleague for some books to treat a few common diseases in the zone. As i was usually alone, sometimes he let me read them, or some other books he had in his house. Unlike the history books, those were interesting. And some had Grisha's full name on them. He said a good man who was also a doctor borrowed him those. I had never heard that surname, so i assume you had to be a relative. And judging by your answer, i bullseyed.

_Wow -Armin looked at him curiously- so you and Eren were somehow connected before you met. Wow.

_Anyways, going back to Jean's comment, you have a problem with your temper, Eren. You can't let a single insult without answer, you are easy to provoke. I can only imagine one kind of reaction if you saw a temmate being eaten alive in front of you. And that kind of reaction will kill you... and whoever follows you. But i am no better.

_What do you mean?-Eren was too curious to feel insulted by his cold analysis.

_I am your complete opposite. I don't have a cold temper, i have no temper at all. No emotions. I cannot understand people who feel fear or anger, i can't process their grief or rage. I can't be followed, for i will ask all my comrades to obey, knowing that i will feel nothing if i have to use them as mere fodder. And you will doubt, with reason. No, i am better at following orders, because unless i see a very clear reason to ignore them, i will do as asked. Jean would be a better leader.

Kirstein looked at the others, clearly intrigued.

_Me?

_Yes. You are not specially brave, yet you are strong enough to pull the rest under your command. They trust you and respect you. You are very good at sensing other people's emotions, i've seen it. Either when you provoke this turd -he pointed with his head at Eren, smiling- or when you work with other people... you always take into account how much they can give. And you press them in the right way, just enough so they can push themselves to the maximum of their capabilities.

When he finished, the other three were staring at him, worldess. Alastor's sight then fixed on Armin.

_But you, Armin, you picked my curiosity. What are you planning to do?

_I... i'm joining the Corps, like you -Eren looked at him, surprised-. I know i am not as strong or skilled as you, but...

_But?

_But i always dreamed of leaving this prison most people call home. To see the outside. The Plains of ice, and the mountains of fire. The endless ocean of salty water. All this i read in an old book of my grandfather, before... -his eyes bacame a bit teary- before they came. And i never gave up on that dream. I know it could be not as i excpect it, or not be at all, but it is worth fighting for me. And if i die out there, then i will do it, always chasing it.

Alastor froze for a few seconds. Then, suddenly and unexpectedly, he bursted into laughter. A strong, long and unnerving noise, that made everyone jump, scared. He laughed until the tears ran out of his eyes, holding his ribs. After a some minutes, he finally calmed down. His face turned emotionless again, a disturbing change after that rare show of joy.

_I never expected that from you, Armin. You... you are truly one of a kind. You're the only one here that doesn't want anything that's related to those giant assholes. A dream... of a new world, without walls or fear. Of discovery and awe, of marvel and beauty -he breathed deeply, closing his eyes as if imagining all of it-. Yes, it is something defnitely worth fighting for. And dying for. But most importantly -he walked towards Armin, knelt in front of him and took his small, delicate hands into his, scared by the hits and hardened by years of training, looking at him right in the eye- it's a dream worth living for. And i'll help you making it come true.

There was a moment of silence. Everyone looked at Armin and Alastor, now standing next to the blonde. Then Eren asked him the question that had been on his head all day.

_Alastor... why do you want to join the Corps?

_Well, to be honest, i always felt curiosity about emotions. They say that the stronger emotions are felt in extreme moments, and what's more extreme than fighting a 15 meter nearly unstoppable dickless motherfucking son of a bitch asshole monster bent on eating you and everyone near you? If that doesn't make me feel anything, nothing will.

_What about a girl? -asked Jean in a lewd tone-

_Fucking is nice, but no, Annie... well yeah, we did it. Keep it secret, or i'll break your legs. It was... strange. Definitely i'd gladly do it again with her, but if she's not available -he shrugged- then i'll pick someone else. Like Mikasa. -Alastor turned to Eren, oblivious of Jean's glare- Speaking of her, i heard she is your sister.

_Um, yes. You need help with her? I could do it. -Eren smiled widely, seeing Jean's face turn red-

_No, it's not that. I heard her last name is Ackerman. Is she adopted, or something?

_Well, yes. It's... a complicated story. And tragic. Not sure if the kind you like to -Armin elbowed him- okay, i'll tell you.

During Eren's explaining of how he met Mikasa, Alastor simply listened, sat straight, eyes looking at the void. He never questioned anything as Eren told him how he and his sister killed three men. When he was finished, he whistled softly.

_Wow, a nice bedtime story for your grandchildren, i'm sure. -he smiled- It's nice to know i'm not the only one who's killed people before. -As the others froze at his last sentence, he got up and headed for the door- Your gear is alright now Jean. If you need more help, call me.

Once he left, the others exchanged shocked looks.

_He said he killed people before? -Jean's disbelief was reaching new heights.

_Oh god, -said Armin- we just became friends with a serial killer, perhaps.

_A psycho! -shouted Eren. The others looked at him- I know what a did, but... but... shit, i won't be able to sleep now. I mean, he sleeps right under me! Shit, shit, shit!

Satisfied with what he heard, Alastor got away from the door. So, they were friends now? This camp was definitely getting interesting at last.

Chapter two now. Promise, i'll go on with Armin's as soon as i get my ideas in order.


	3. Chapter 3

I suddenly remembered i had this... thing. Chapter three of Emotionless. It may not be very popular, but meh.

_Hey, Alastor.

The brown haired male turned to Eren. They were in the forest, training in the outside in couples. It was a cold night, yet Bane stayed outside the tent, gazing at the sky. His teammate got near him.

_Are you not going to sleep?

_Hum, yeah, i guess i should. Are you not uncomfortable with us sleeping together?

_Why would i? After all it's just an training excercise, right?

_Yeah... i suppose so. Let's go then.

Once inside the tent, Eren found it hard to fight the impulse of asking Alastor about his past. It had been a while since the chat he had with Armin, Jean and himself. His partner, on the other hand, simply stared at the tent's ceiling. Eren decided to take his chances, after all, he wouldn't feel angry. He hoped.

_Alastor... -he began softly.

_What did you feel Eren? -Bane said suddenly- When you killed those men?

_Huh? Why do you ask me that?

_I'm just curious. How did you feel? -Alastor laid on his side, looking at Eren's green eyes- Angry? Guilty? Happy? -the last word came in an almost accusing tone.

_I... i was... well -he had trouble to find the words- i wasn't sad. But i wasn't happy either! -he added quickly- I was just mad, raging at them. They were nothing more than animals to me... it was like...

_Like killing some annoying vermin.

_Yeah... i felt a bit guilty later, but not for them. It was -Eren's eyes filled with sadness- because of my mum. When she learnt about it... i know she cried, i heard her that night. I felt terrible... i had made my mum cry, but i felt better when i thought it was for a good reason. I mean, Mikasa would probably be dead, or worse.

_And what about your mother? How did she treat you after that?

_At first it was hard for her to... well, even to look at me. I guess i wasn't her little boy anymore, but she managed to overcome it. She was.. a great mother, and...

His voice broke suddenly. Against his own will, he sobbed. He missed her. Everyday he thought of her, clinging to those happy memories, to her voice, her face, her smell. Eren's worst fear was that: to forget about the woman he loved above anything else... to lose her forever. He turned to look at his companion, trying to straighten his voice.

_You... you said you killed before. Were you telling the truth? -Bane nodded- How... was it for you?

Alastor took a deep breath, eyes fixed on the tent's roof. Then he started talking, voice as neutral as ever.

_I was ten. It was a day like any other, full of routine. I was having a walk in the forest again, and chose to go to the deeper part. A while later i realized someone was following me. When i turned around i saw him. It was one of the men that by then worked at the mill, Hans. Thirty-something, bit bald, not really outstanding. But he had followed me for a reason. When i asked him what he was doing there, he said he wanted to look after me, since it was a dangerous place. I immediately knew what he was truly planning. He looked at me the same way he looked at some of the women back in the village.

Eren gulped. Suddenly, he wished he'd asked while they were back in camp. Listening to this alone was making his skin tingle in uncomfortable ways.

_I told him so. And he laughed. "What a smart brat you are." he said. "And since you are so smart, you'll do as i say or i'll use this". And he pulled a knife from his belt. I looked at it, then at his eyes, and turned around. I placed my hands against a tree, and told him to be quick.

Eren closed his eyes and turned to watch upwards. He _fought_ to speak.

_And then... he... did he...

_Bastard never saw it coming. -Alastor allowed himself a satisfied grin- A smarter man would have known better than to trust a willing victim. As soon as he approached enough, i sent a kick to his balls that made him bend in pain. I didn't waste a moment, grabbed his head and smashed my knee against his nose. He fell on his knees, one hand on his face, the other on the ground. I gave a kick that one of the soldiers taught me, right on his elbow, and i heard it crack. He fell flat on his face.

_Did that kill him? -Eren's voice was a bit skeptical. It didn't sound really lethal. Painful as hell, but...

_What? Oh, no. I was going to leave him there. Go back to the village, and wait for him to crawl back. I didn't think he'd admit his defeat at my hands. He'd have made up a story. But... then i thought, if he went after me, he could go after other kids back home. I faced a hard choice... until i remembered his knife.

_God...

_He was swearing and promising to kill me when he saw me pick it up. The fucker froze, and then started babbling about everything being a joke. When he tried to stand, i kicked him on the head to stagger him. I Knelt on his back, his good arm pinned under his body. Then i cut his throat, like dad when he killed a lamb.

Eren was sweating. A cold, freezing sweat that made him shiver slightly. He had killed, yes, but... but he never thought he could do it as coldly as that, with a foe that couldn't fight back. True, he was a dangerous man, but...

_Why... why didn't you just turn him in?

_I thought about that. But i realized that being a weird, lonely kid that trained physically instead of playing like a normal brat and avoided all contact with people, that was so... creepy, to say it kindly, could be a problem. He could claim i attacked him. Which, well, wasn't a lie, technically.

_Oh. -Jaeger struggled to remember why they had started talking about this, and... oh, right- And... how did it feel?

_Kind of... satisfying. No, not that way -he cleared, when Eren let a strangled gasp-. It was as i said before, like... killing some vermin, a rat in the barn. Nobody missed him. His body was found like, two weeks later, almost completely eaten by the wolves. Tragic, indeed. Although... -his voice trailed off.

_What?

_I got my hands dirty while doing it. Before i got home, a washed them in the river. Then i went back, and everything was normal. Until i went to sleep, and casually looked at my reflection in the small mirror i had. I wanted to see if anything had changed. But i only noticed a small stain near my jaw. Blood. Not really noticeable, but... when they began searching for Hans, mom looked at me as if she wanted to ask me something. Or at least, that's what i thought later... when they found him. She spoke to me less... even less than before. Didn't even look at me, if she could help it. Maybe she noticed it that night, that stain. Maybe she realized...

Bane yawned and gave Eren good nights. Eren mumbled an answer and, after a long while, fell asleep.

Morning found Eren in the akward position of resting his head on Alastor's chest. When he tried to move, his companion stirred and opened his eyes. Blinking sleepily, Bane looked at Eren and sat up without a word.

_G'morning.

_Morning. -Eren half yawned. Then all the memories from the past night flowed in, waking him in seconds.

_You still thinking about last night? -he asked dragging the words.

_Hard not to. You... have you opened like that to anyone? -Bane looked at the tent's roof, frowning.

_No. It's not the kind of thing you usually have in common with lots of people. That's why i talked to you. We're both killers. -Eren gulped, uncomfortable- Oh come on, don't give me that; we've both taken lives. Unlike those guys you killed, our reasons were different. That is what matters.

_I know, but i still don't like being called a killer.

_And what about titans? -Jaeger turned to him.

_What with those things? They're just mindless bags of shit. They all deserve to be killed.

_All of them?

_What are you talking about?

Bane took a deep breath.

_Three and a half years ago, a titan unlike any other humanity had ever seen appeared and broke the gate of Shiganshina. That same day, another titan unlike anything humanity had ever seen broke the inner wall as well, bringing hell to our world. Then they were never seen again and titans stopped after claiming all the lands beyond wall Rose, right?

_Yes.

_No! -Alastor's sudden outburst made Eren jump on his butt- No. They shouldn't have stopped. They had no reason to. Titans need no land. They need no food. That scratches any theory related to conquership.

_Our teachers already told us so. They barely think. What is your point?

_The Colossal and the Armored did more than barely think. They planned. Thay attacked the weakest points in the wall. They gave a solid hit to our defenses and broke them. If they had tried, they could have destroyed both wall Rose and Sina. Why stop then?

_I-i don't know.

_No one does. Or if they do, they shut up. -Eren looked at him in surprise- Why do you think the royal family have so much influence? And their friends so much money? You think they discourage us from learning about the outside to keep us safe? If they care so much about people, why are zones in which crime is so high? Why were Mikasa and her parents target of the scum that planned to sell her off? They don't care about us unless we are needed to make money; but they fear what we could find out there.

_Find what?

_The truth. Titans don't sprout from a hole in the fucking ground; they must have come from somewhere, right?. -Eren nodded- And these walls. The books say the king was in charge of building them to protect they remains of humanity, right?

_Yes, and...?

_Fuck Eren, are you dense or something? -Bane's voice had no anger, but only a slight shred of concern that made Eren blush in embarrasment- How, tell me, how can you build these fucking huge walls when there are hundreds or maybe thousands of giant fucking things that eat humans around? How can you build a damn palisade without them running around snacking on everyone? No, the king didn't build if he did... -the brown eyed cadet made a pause, and Eren's heart started beating faster fearing he wouldn't talk anymore.

_What? What is it? Come on, speak! -he pleaded. It was the first time he could speak with someone other than Armin about these kind of things, and even then Arlert spoke mostly about the outside world, not about the mysteries inside.

_A hundred years ago, something happened involving the titans. What it was i can't know. Only the royals and maybe their closest friends know. Something that made them flee, and hide here; something that maybe not only they remember.

_What do you mean?

_I mean that maybe the Colossal and the Armored didn't attack just because. I mean that a century may not have erased from memory whatever our or their ancestors, or whatever titans have, did back then. I mean that, to me at least, there's one thing that scares the royalists more than something that wants us dead for no reason.

_And what is it? -Eren's voice was a whisper, his hole being enraptured by Alastor's speech. His companion took a deep breath and fixed his eyes on Jaeger's green orbs.

_Something that wants us dead for a GOOD reason. -he crawled out the tent and began stretching. Eren followed shortly after.- Which is why you should rethink your goals.

_What do you mean?

_Do you want revenge? From a titan? Is like hunting a bear because it killed your mom. It's an animal, acting on instinct, not because it's evil. No, we won't beat them like these. At most, we can offer resistance. But i wonder, sometimes, if those two really understood what they were doing.

_Those two? The titans?

_If you plan it, you understand it. And the average person doesn't begin genocide and remain scarless. I'm guessing though, i'm no expert.

_But do you think they feel like us? They're not human!

_You say it like it's a bad thing. -Alastor chuckled at Eren's confusion- Look at me. Biologically, i'm human. But morally? I'd kill without mercy or remorse if i decide someone's a danger. No trial, no second chances. I feel no love, or fear, or attachment to anyone or anything. Who's to say those titans didn't know any of those feelings?

_But they're human feelings! -the black haired boy insisted.

_No. They're just words. Sounds people made up to give a shape to something whose concept they could barely grasp. Love, hate, friendship, loyalty, treason, life, death. It's only because we give them a meaning those words are so heavy. And i give them almost none. Except loyalty maybe. I like that one.

Eren sat in silence. He never got to think like that. He didn't like to think about things so complicated. But what Alastor told him made him doubt. Maybe the anwers weren't out there, but...

_Then why join the Corps? Don't you want those answers? -the other shrugged.

_Well, i don't really want answers; i merely feel the need to point it out to people who may care. Like you, or Armin. Tell him about our chat and see if he can sleep at all. As for me, i'll care about it when... well, when i finally care about it. In the meantime, i'll try my luck with titans and see if i can finally feel that surge of emotions everyone says you feel in those times.

_Alastor?

_Yeah?

_And what would you do if you find them? The Colossal or the Armored?

_I don't know. Ask them why, i guess. Well, as the Armored, cause i don't think the big guy could hear me. That Colossal is _almost_ as tall as Bertie, isn't it? -he added with a smirk and Eren chuckled incredulously: Alastor made a joke! With titans, no less! - Hey, i have a sense of humour. I just happen to be kind of dickish.

_Yeah, i can see that. But still i'm joining the Corps.

_I'd expect no less of someone as stubborn as yourself. -Bane shrugged- Talking to you was nice though. Maybe we should do it more often.

_Yeah, we definitely should. -Eren said with enthusiasm- I mean, you'll blow Armin's mind with those theories. Do you think... do you think others would think like you if you told them?

_The others have their own projects. I don't see any of them trying to uncover the royalists secrets. It would be dangerous after all. Who knows how many people have died trying to find or reveal the truth? -At this, Eren went silent. He hadn't thought about that, about the perils someone with such task would face- Whatever; i told you, and that should be enough. Now we must get ready to go back to camp.

Later that day, once the cadets were in the dining hall, Alastor's eyes were fixed in Jaeger's table where the temperamental teen seemed quite focused in a conversation with his blonde friend. Armin barely touched his food, his blue orbs wide as he leaned until his shoulder touched Eren's, listening attentively at him, staring at the void. Bane couldn't see Mikasa's face, but he imagined her face presenting a slightly worried expression, as she did every time her brother tried or said something reckless. He looked back at his food and smiled, which in turn caught the attention of those who were sharing table with him. One of them -Franz- looked at where he did, spotted Mikasa and smiled smugly. Bane didn't notice; he'd set the gears to work in the "Survey Corps duo".

_Let's hope it brings some change to my routine. Franz, what the fuck are you giggling at?

End of Chapter.

I really, really really forgot about this. It's a nice thing to write though after the smutty things.


	4. Chapter 4

Emotionless 4. Hope you like it.

Chapter 4.

_Are you going to tell her?

Jean's thoughts were distracted by the sudden question. Taking his eyes off the source of his daydreaming, he turned to Alastor's empty features. Blinking, Kirschtein frowned.

_Tell whom what?

_Mikasa. Are you going to tell her how you feel? -the other insisted; Bane's eyebrow rose when Jean fidgeted uncomfortably and sighed.

_Is it that obvious?

_You've learnt to control yourself more -Bane admitted- but you still let your gaze linger more than usual on her. Plus your right hand begins to shake, and you wet your lips every few seconds.

_Wha... have you been checking on me? -he mumbled apalled. Marco put his spoon down and covered his smirk with a hand.

_It's kind of interesting. I've always been intrigued by romantic behaviour. Unlike other emotions, its quirks and variations seem infinite. Not two beings express themselves the same way.

_You're fucking creepy. -Jean pointed in a hushed tone.

_I'm learning. Are you going to tell her?

_Why do you care? -he whispered harhsly. After all, he didn't wish to make a scene during dinner. Well, not _another_ scene since he and Jaeger had a good deal of fighting before.

_To be honest it is becoming kind of boring to witness your infatuation on a daily basis. Why don't you say something to her?

_Like what?

_Try telling her how you feel. -Marco piped in, before taking a spoonfull of soup. He swallowed and continued- I mean, i guess she'll listen to you. She's not a mean person.

_That's not the point! -Jean hissed- The problem is she'll say no, and i'll feel like shit!

_If you know that already why do you insist? -Alastor said in a monotonous tone- Why prolong your own suffering on a completely assured rejection?

_Because she's the girl of my dreams -Jean sighed, his chin resting on his hand as his eyes wandered towards Mikasa once more-. She's strong and beautiful and honest and...

_Okay, i get it. -Bane rolled his eyes- But how do you know she'll say no?

_Do you really need to ask? -the other growled in a low tone, fixing his gaze in the green eyed teen. Eren saw this and flipped the bird towards him, then waved towards Bane.

_Eren. -Alastor said as he waved back. He then looked at Jean- If you want to get close to her, you better get along with him.

_I'd rather tongue kiss Shadis. -Marco snorted- Shut up you! Besides... -Jean trailed off, sighing in frustration.

_I think you should try. You won't be sure otherwise.

_But what if she says no? -Alastor shrugged.

_What happens after that is up to you. You can give up. Or wait for another ocassion. The thing is, if you keep waiting, someone else may get her.

_Yeah, as if. Who can possibly try that? She's almost as scary as Annie... but in a kind of sexy way. Not to mention you have to surpass her "Eren devotion" complex.

Alastor opened his mouth to reply but made no comment. Instead he dropped the matter and resumed his dinner. Unknown to the other two, his mind wandered to a fascinating -to him at least- conversation.

 _A week before, afternoon._

_Are you going to tell him?

Mikasa turned to see Alastor looking at her with a raised eyebrow. It was one of the few facial gestures he had. Now it meant "mild curiosity" from what she'd learnt from Eren's and Armin's comments about their observations on his behaviour.

_Tell whom what?

_Eren. -Bane saw with a faint sense of satisfaction how she opened her eyes slightly more, a signal of either confusion or nervousness- Will you tell him how you feel? How you _truly_ feel? -The girl looked down, rubbing the tips of her left index and thumb, and sighed.

_Is it that obvious?

_I can't say for the rest -Alastor answered with a shrug- but to me is kind of... clear that your attentions to him sometimes seem to border the line between brethren and couples. Awkward couples. -he added to her dismay.

Mikasa blinked a few times, trying in vain to find a sign of ill intention or mischief on is features but his face was as stoic as ever. She slumped a bit and looked him in the eye.

_Please keep it a secret. Eren... he doesn't need to worry about this. Not to mention what others would say.

_I will. But that doesn't mean others won't talk. Sooner or later, they may realize. Or at least they'll begin to wonder; then to talk. And rumours alone can be devastating. -Mikasa took a deep breath before looking at Alastor with curiosity.

_Why do you care? It's not like you're friends with Eren.

_He may be, along with Armin and maybe Jean, the closest thing i have to a friend. -Bane's eyes suddenly turned harsh, a stern gaze directed right at the girl- But i do care about my other comrades well being nonetheless. And your constant attention and aid to him are slowing his progress, as well as yours.

_Slowing? How?

_Your constant protection and insistance on helping him every step, even when it seems he can't do it alone are mining his confidence. Other than the first flunked attemtps on maneuvering as almost everyone, you've helped him so much that he has barely experienced defeat. If he can't face failure by himself, he won't be able to take the burden of joining a group as prone to tragedy as the Corps.

Mikasa's eyes widened at his explanation. Bane's words weren't said in a hard or accusing tone, yet they hit her with strength; she knew his analytical behaviour, and pretty much everytime he gave an opinion it was based on solid arguments and accurate observations.

_I only try to help him.

_But now you begin to smother him. He has been trying harder than usual at 3DMG manouvers. I suspect it's due to his need of proving to you, to everyone else and most importantly to _himself_ that he can achieve success without aid. His boost since the time he managed to use damaged gear is gone. His answer to this confidence issue is pushing forward as he always does. But he's doubting. And doubts in excercises with gear lead to accidents... -he narrowed his eyes- or worse.

The asian looked down, visibly disturbed by his speech; if he was right, and she had only been endangering Eren all along... Alastor then took a deep breath and continued, his voice bringing her out of her thoughts.

_And then it's your issue. Aiding Eren has begun to take its toll in your skills. Spending your time and energy on him means you have less of either to invest on your achievements. Your performance, while still worlds ahead of most people, has slowly started to decline. It's hard to notice, but you move a bit slower, hit a bit weaker and so on. You need to stop focusing on him all time. Let him take risks, so he can grow wiser. Let him fight, so he can find his strengths and shield his weaknesses. Let him fail, for only then he'll find out how high he can rise. You said once you believed in him. It's time for you to prove it.

Mikasa stood silent for several moments. She waited, looking at him with new eyes. Never had Alastor sounded more convincing, or expressed that degree of concern for others outside any aid to injured cadets during training. She wondered what he saw in his mind every time he looked at people with those dark but empty eyes.

_Then... then why do you care about my... my feelings for him? If you say i bother him, wouldn't it be better to leave that matter aside?

_Only if you can stop glueing yourself to his ass. -he replied, making her look aside in embarrasment- But even then, those thoughts will slow you down. For some reason, unsaid and undone things, while not real, are the heaviest burden upon anyone's shoulders. I've seen it before.

_What do you mean?

_When i entered wall Rose -Bane said, looking at the sunset as his mind went back to those chaotic days- i stayed with a group of people who had been away from their homes when everything began, and had been sent to the inner wall by the soldiers. All of them had families. And in the next days, all of them whispered their regret on not doing more for them. On not being there for them. On not saying they loved them, not showing that they cared more often. And the thoughts crushed some of them past the point of no return. They commited suicide out of despair and guilt. I know you wouldn't go to such extremes -he cleared as he turned to a pale Mikasa- but also know that you'll regret not saying it to him... because if he joins the Corps, there's no telling on how long he'll live.

The girl felt her heart beat faster, a heavy knot lying where her stomach used to be. She hated it. Hated to think that Eren or Armin could die because she couldn't help them. She knew it was possible, even likely; with the Corps, death was less a matter of "if" and more of "when" based on their body count. And yet she always repeated to herself she'd be there for both of them. But Bane's words had weight on her resolve. What if Eren died before she could tell him? What if he felt...?

_I can't. -she whispered more to herself than to him. Mikasa lifted her gaze to meet his- I'm sorry, but i still can't. I can't imagine meeting him all alone and...

_I'll be there. -he cut her suddenly. Her eyes widened- I mean, not there _there_ , but close by. Think of it as psichological support. I'll be rooting for you a few meters away maybe, i don't know. And whatever he says, i'll be there too if you want to talk. Or if you need a shoulder to cry on.

_Alastor, you're crazy! How could you...? What do you mean a shoulder to... to...?

_What? It's something people do. A friend screws up, you sit at their side, they put their head on your shoulder, cry. I've seen it. And besides, if you manage not to cry then you'll cry in your sleep, which is worse. Trust me, i know by experience. -The asian blinked at the comment.

_Alastor... have you... have you, um...?

_Have i what? -he frowned until the gears clicked in his head- Oh no, no no. I've never. But you forget i've been sleeping in a big room full of dudes since we began training. And some of them... you know. Miss things.

_I can't imagine any of you crying in your sleep. -she said frowning. Bane let out a hollow chuckle.

_You'd be surprised. I think Armin's the only one who hasn't woken me up with sobs at least once. He's tougher than he lets you see. Even to himself. Of course, it all happened during the first days, or weeks. And no one spoke of it. Ever.

_Only Armin? But that means Eren...

_It's a thing you don't talk about. -he cut her mid-sentence- And you better not mention it when you talk to him. If you do, that is.

Mikasa thought about it for a while, with him waiting patiently for the answer. When she looked at him, Alastor saw determination in her eyes, and a spark of something else. Hope? Fear? Both?

Some time later, while everyone else went to the dining hall Alastor was hiding past the corner of the barn where Mikasa told Eren to meet her, standing behind the cover of some tall bushes. Since it was quite dark already, he had no trouble in keeping himself out of Eren's sight. Not to mention he seemed quite focused on whatever she was saying now. He tried to read his face, although it got difficult between the lack of light and his need to remain hidden.

 _He seems... surprised. A bit disturbed, maybe. She must be in the confession part._ -squinting, Alastor took note of his body rather than his face- _His hands are up, he's at defensive. Not good. He must be trying to calm her down, to be rational for once. That means he had no idea. Likely, but may also mean he probably doesn't feel the same. And she... damn, she's tense. Her frame is rigid. Arms at her sides, fists clenched, head bowed. Oh, he's holding her now... by the elbows. He's always been an awkward guy. By his face, he's trying... badly, to comfort her. Is she trembling? No, he is. He's kind of panicking right now. She took his hands off. -_ Taking a deep breath, Bane focused entirely on Mikasa- _Shakes her head. "No matter? Not your fault" Must be one of those. He's asking something... can't hear. She nods. "I'll be okay" probably. Aaaaand... there he goes. Awkwardly._

Once Jaeger was gone Bane got out of her hiding spot, stopping a few steps behind the asian. She turned to see him with tears welling up in her eyes. He closed the distance and put a hand on her shoulder. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, then gave a hesitant step towards him. He noted how strange it was that her head fit so well on his shoulder as his arms surrounded her tightly, a hand on the back of her head and his fingers running softly under her hair, the way he'd seen mothers of other children do when they were sad. They stood there for a while, Mikasa letting all her tears run while he held her. Her strong body shook with every sob, her hands clenched tightly on his uniform jacket. Even after she stopped, Alastor didn't break their hug; it was up to her to decide when she was ready. A soft mumble got his attention.

_What? -he asked in a soft whisper. She raised her head, eyes red and tired.

_I said "thank you" -she replied with voice a slightly hoarse- for... well for this. I... feel like i've had a great weight off my shoulders. I was so afraid. But he said that even if he didn't love me that way, he'd always be there for me.

_You thought he'd leave you. -It wasn't a question.

_I thought he'd run away from me. Ignore me, block me. Guess i was wrong. -she sniffed and rubbed her eyes, slowly leaving his space.- I was being selfish and stupid.

_Well the dude saved you, that has to earn some points in the hump-o-meter. -Mikasa let out an incredulous chuckle that seconds later became an all out continuous laughter; even he chuckled at his own joke.

_I think it's the first time i hear you joke.

_I don't do it very often. Which makes it more effective. So... are you okay?

_Almost. -she smiled sadly- But i will, thank you. You're a good person. I guess i'll skip dinner tonight, though.

_I can hear Sasha eating your ration right now. -She smiled again- And... thank you too.

_For what? -he smiled and this time it lit a bit his eyes.

_For letting me be here. For trusting me.

 _Present_

Bane looked at the starry sky, letting the fresh air fill his lungs befor heading back to the barracks. The rest walked in groups of two or three depending on their frienships. Reiner lead Bertholdt and Connie to the dorms, laughing at some lewd ass jokes he made. Krista and Ymir walked closely, followed by Sasha and Hannah, the first holding a concealed loaf of bread and the second blowing a kiss to her boyfriend.

Then he saw them. Armin, Eren and Mikasa walking together as always. Although this time, she looked different. Some of the tension always present, always keeping her with her guard up had vanished. She said goodnight to the boys and left for the girls' dorm. Along the way, she turned -why would she?- and spotted Alastor, standing alone as he always did. She smiled, genuinely and sincerely, a soft smirk that somehow got him to do so and waved before resuming her way. He waved back and stretched his arms above his head while going after the other trainees... completely oblivious to Jean's murder glare fixed on his back.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me.

End of chapter.

Making fun of Jean is kind of easy, even if in innocent ways like this. Huehuehuehuehue...


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter... what else can i say?

Chapter 5

Bane's fingers turned the potato swiftly as he peeled it in a single continuous motion. While kitchen duty wasn't one of his favourite chores, he thanked the break in the routine since it gave him some time to let his mind wander about, check whatever fault he perceived in his technique or think of another ways to improve his condition as one of the most likely recruits to become part of the top ten. Today however, it seemed his partner didn't have the intention of leaving him alone.

_So um, Alastor...

_Yes Mina?

_Do you... uh...? -she asked awkwardly.

_Sometimes i do "uh" -he answered uncaringly- but other times i go "eh". Pass me another potato.

_What i mean is... i want to ask you something.

He grunted his permission, the potato's skin falling in a single, long strand as he moved the knife with almost surgical precision; then cutting it in small cubes at astonishing speed. Mina cleared her throat, handing him a carrot next.

_Do you... like someone here? -she probed. He stopped, knife about to touch the vegetable.

_There are some people i'm willing to spend time with because i find them... interesting, or at least agreeable. -he resumed his chores and reduced the carrot to small pieces- Next.

_I know, but i mean "like" as in... you know. -she finished shyly, hand trembling slightly when his grazed her own; Bane's eyes locking on hers for the first time in the day. He looked away and began cutting.

_No, i _don't_ know. You seem to forget that.

_Are you sure? -she said almost whispering.

_Of course i am.

_Oh. And... wouldn't you like to know? -she blurted, face red.

Alastor stood still, knife in hand. He turned to Mina, who looked at him expectanctly.

_I want to know. -he said, giving a step in her direction. She gasped when his hand rose, nearing her face... and passed from her to take a sharpening stone from the shelf- That's why i'm joining the Corps.

_No! That's not what i mean! I'm talking about... about love, and romance and...! -he shushed her; he didn't like noises while working in the kitchen.

_I don't want to experience love in particular, i want to experience _anything_ Mina. Strong emotions, something that makes me feel... that makes me feel, period. Other than discomfort or a slight sense of pride from my skill, or the satisfaction of... -he left the phrase hanging as he sharpened the blade. Some things she didn't needed to know- What i mean is that whatever i felt up to this day is at best a faint impression of true emotions.

_But why would you choose fear? Why not love?

_Fear sometimes comes in the company of thrill from what i've heard. It's simple, you only need something, or maybe _someone_ , dangerous enough. If anything manages to make me feel fear, it'll be a moment i'll never forget... wether i feel pleased with the results later or not well, at least is a step. But you speak of love... and there are few things more complicated around here.

_Why?

_Love comes from attachement -he answered resuming his cutting- which comes from bonds. Bonds are made -he pointed at the next thing to slice- by spending time with people, enjoying their presence, knowing them. You can't love someone you don't know -he said as he began peeling- and you know nothing of me, nor do i from you. But knowing is not enough; you need to be capable of feeling affection and guess what i don't?

_Never? -she asked with a sad tone- Not even for...?

_Dad saw me as either a worker that lived in his house and was paid with food, or a tool that consumed food three times a day -he intoned, oblivious to her shocked expression-. I think mom was sad at first, then... got used. I was there, and worked. It was profitable, end of question.

_I can't understand.

_Good. Otherwise you'd be like me. Look -he put the knife down and turned to face her- you talk about love as if it was a single thing, recognizable and unmistakeable. But i've watched, studied people since i had the ability to reason decently, and found that love, or attachement or whatever you want to call that is not a thing you can classify as one strong emotion; it has shades, shapes, changes.

_Like what? -she asked defiantly- It's not like you can _feel,_ right? How can you know?

_I've seen the way a young couple walks by the hand down the street oblivious to everyone, i've watched elderly couples who didn't need to speak to understand each other, who bicker and argue about the same things only to break the routine and then calm down and go on like nothing happened -he said without stopping his slicing-. I've witnessed soldiers sit down side to side with comrades who lost friends, family or were just too afraid to fight when the titans breached the walls and consoled them, or feigned courage in hopes of making their friends find their own, and i think that can also be called love. I've seen how parents and children cherish each other and wondered if i would someday find myself in such position. No Mina, i can't feel love. But that doesn't mean i can't see it, just as you can't touch your shadow but you can still see it.

The girl blinked repeatedly, trying to process all he said. In her mind, an image began to form: one of a kid whose days were spent one after the other with only routine to guide him, devoid of all she had in her childhood: games, friends, parents, joy, fights and even tears were unknown land to him.

_Was... was it always like that to you? Your childhood? So empty?

_Aside from reading whatever book i could get and my trips to the nearby forest, yeah. Empty. And i want to see if that can change.

_Why? Why do you want that? -she asked, taking a step forward and looking him in the eye from her lower height. He tilted his head, like a puppy looking at its owner.

_Why? Because i'm curious. Because i want to know what it's like to have your mind go numb or fly to the stars, your heart race or stop on its tracks, what it's like to feel overwhelmed by the odds and what it's like to feel oneself able to take on the whole world and ten more guys. That's why. Now are you going to help me with these or do we wait for Shadis to come and yell at us for the delay?

As if on cue, the door slammed open and Keith appeared, startling Mina and making Bane groan slightly.

_WHAT ARE YOU MAGGOTS TAKING SO LONG FOR?! THE COOKS WERE SUPOSSED TO START TEN MINUTES AGO! MOVE YOUR ASSES OR I'LL HAVE YOU DIGGING TRENCHES THE REST OF THE WEEK!

_Sir yes Sir! We're going now Sir! -Carolina shrieked as she and Alastor hurried to take the cut ingredients to the cooking room.

Watching them go, Shadis couldn't help but to feel a faint sting of pity. The only reason he didn't show up before was because he evasedropped on their conversation. It was true after all: Bane's condition as empty of feelings mesmerized him and at the same time, made him feel a slight envy; so many times he had hoped he could simply lift the charge of the lives of his former subordinates off his shoulders and move on, free from the corpses, the screams and the blood. With a pensive look on his face the old instructor left the building, thinking on how this young man could fit in the Corps and couldn't bring himself to wish him luck at his goal of feeling; he was more valuable as a soldier without such impediments in the battlefield.

_I guess i can only hope for you to do your best, soldier. The rest is up to you. -he mumbled to himself.

Later, finished their cooking chores, both cadets left the building to join the groups on their way to 3DMG practice. Carolina looked thoughtful the whole way to the forest. Once there she grabbed his arm.

_I need to tell you something. I have a crush on you. -Bane looked at her slowly reddenning face briefly before taking his gear.

_Do you now. -It was not a question.

_Yes but... you don't like me do you? -she said resigned.

_I wouldn't go that far -he stated with a raised eyebrow-; you're quite likeable actually. You are nice and cheerful. You brighten my days.

Mina lifted her gaze from the ground, cheeks bright red and eyes wide.

_Truly?

_Yes. I... like to spend time near you, wether you interact with me or others doesn't matter. Your demeanor... the way you are and act is a quite welcome break from the usual seriousness of life here.

Mina smiled at him and then looked down. She raised her head to speak but something got her attention.

_What's that?

When Alastor looked at where she pointed, Mina stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. He turned to her surprised, to which she shrugged and smirked before leaving to meet the people arriving. Bane sighed softly and, by reflex, touched absently where she kissed him.

Nothing.

A while later Bane had forgotten about it, busy in seeking any targets to slice. The wind soared around him as he swung around the place, followed by other recruits. He narrowed his eyes when he spotted the dummy rise from the ground, attacking before it stood completely, hooking to a tree and swinging upwards in a fluid motion. His performance improved, he was aware of that. Then he saw Mikasa and Annie swing above him, dead set on the next target. Leonhardt was good, yet Mikasa's skill was simply overwhelming since she recovered from the pain of her rejected confession. Both women -Bane pretty much saw them as that, no matter the age- had earned his respect long ago with their strength and dedication.

Shifting his weight to regain control, Alastor followed an alternate route to avoid clashing with the dueling cadets. He didn't think it would be wise to challenge them at the same time. At least not yet. He focused on the nearest dummy and went straight to the nape with a powerful and accurate slash. Turning his head upwards he saw one of the instructor taking notes briefly before pushing forward into the forest, seeking more targets to strike before the time ran out.

Long after training finished and everyone left, Bane stayed on the forest's edge, leaning against a tree. With his eyes closed he seemed to sleep, until he heard steps -spaced, loud and strong- and opened them instantly. He stood straight and turned to the man standing a few meters from him.

_One of the trainers told me you had something to discuss with me... in private. -Shadis said, in a neutral yet somehow intimidating voice. The younger didn't flinch.

_I do, Sir. I have a... proposition.

_A proposition, huh? -Shadis managed not to show any surprise, standing with both hands behind his back as he usually did- And why would i care about it?

_I don't expect you to -he answered with a shrug- but i have to try.

Bane spoke. Shadis listened in polite silence. Once he was done, the older man eyed him with a mix of respect and uncertainty.

_You do realize you're facing a one way road, don't you kid? -he said gravely.

_The only one i could take, yes. -his voice didn't shake. It never did.

_You will have to train harder than ever if that is your choice. Your level right now is not enough. -The corner of Bane's mouth twitched so slightly Shadis didn't see it.

_A task i'm willing to take. Do we have an agreement?

Shadis closed his eyes briefly, then shot a crushing glare to Alastor as he announced his only request, stepping forward with his hand stretched out.

_Don't disappoint me kid.

Grinning like a wolf -Shadis was sure he never saw him do that- Bane shook his hand firmly.

_I won't, SIr.

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Muscles burning, aching for a rest. Minds numbing, thoughts about giving up and keeping the pace weaving in constant argument. Hearts beating so fast it seemed they'd carve a hole through their owner's chest and seek a new home, where they wouldn't be so mistreated. Each step felt like the last for most cadets in the race.

Bane's body felt the heaviness of the long run, but not to that extent. His pulse was regular, his breath even and calm; his mind focused on his goal as they neared the training zone. This was it. The last test before their training was over, before all the effort was rewarded and everyone could choose which branch of the military they'd join.

The male reached the zone first and immediately went towards the forest. A brief look behind as he went up with his gear showed him most other cadets were trying to regain their breath, taking a few minutes before charging forward once more, but a handful were willing to follow his pace. Eren, Mikasa and Reiner entered right behind him. Alastor gritted his teeth as Ackerman raced him towards the first target, blades shining in the darkened atmosphere of the forest. His swords cut deep and he let out a small sigh of relief moving on for the next.

Braun moved between the trees with great speed; he was one of the fastest on 3DMG despite his size and took advantage of it by using his bulk to achieve greter speed when slicing from above on the target Eren and Alastor tried to reach. The green eyed boy grumbled in anger, while the other's glare hardened before quickening his moves. Behind them, the sounds of the other cadets's gear began to increase as they neared. Bane chose to move to a thicker zone of the forest, trusting his great reflexes to avoid competition. Soon enough, he found himself almost alone and coming to a giant dummy, but the sound of incoming company kept him alert; someone moved behind him with good speed. With a powerful swing both Alastor and his stalker were in attack distance, although the other seemed to come from a point above him. The male knew only two people used that technique. And also knew Sasha was still far behind.

Both sets of swords hit the fake titan's nape at the same time. Alastor and Annie exchanged a single, brief look before leaving to different parts of the training ground. The male charged forward without delay. Since his chat with Shadis, his performance had reached new heights; his training could be described as zealotry, interacting with his comrades in group excercises only and barely talking out of it. His body hardened with more intense training, his mind sharpened with constant mental work, his technique polished with unbreakable discipline. His goal was clear and neither nothing nor anyone would get in between.

As time ran out Bane's attacks became quicker, yet never falling into recklessness: he'd saved as much gas and energy as much he could, avoided dulling his blades or wrecking his gear with every impact; only Ackerman posed a threat, both cadets racing each other way ahead of everyone else, in a dance where they sometimes mimicked the others' movements only to go the opposite direction in a moment, where they barely looked at their partner but whenever they did they always found themselves staring into each others orbs, cold and calculating. Bane felt his heart rush a bit every time she managed to overcome him, adrenaline driving him to fight more fiercely and precisely, to react in the blink of an eye and strike fast as lightning and twice as powerful.

Suddenly a long, screeching noise sounded in the forest. Both recruits, weary and sweaty, looked around as other similar callings echoed the first one. In that moment, a trainer on a nearby tree told them to get down and move to the forest's edge. Mikasa looked at Bane, chest rising and falling quickly.

_Is... is it over? -she asked, panting. He wiped the sweat in his brow with his forearm.

_Seems so.

Once down they began walking slowly, catching their breath and letting the fresh air bring new life to their exhausted beings. Alastor turned to look at the asian.

_By the way, you were amazing. -she smiled softly at the compliment, still looking forward.

_You too Alastor. I didn't think you could surpass your own level the way you just did... but you've trained harder than anyone in the camp despite clearly being in the top ten.

_Perfection is a matter of dedication. -he replied. This time she eyed him, but said nothing as they finally got out of the forest and were greeted by other cadets.

Ackerman went after her two friends. Both looked really tired, with Armin leaning slightly on Eren's shoulder. Jean and Marco stood a bit away, the first exchanging some half assed insults with Jaeger, but as tired as they were neither was too aggressive. Bane stretched his arms above his head and went straight to get his gear off. A shower and food had never been so appealing to his mind as they were now. He had done his part, as best as he could ever have; soon he'd find out if it had been enough.

A few days later, the whole of the trainees were reunited under the stars, in the ceremony marking the end of their days as recruits and the beginning of their lives as soldiers. Anxiety filled the air as they heard Shadis name one by one those who ended up as the top ten. Eight had already been chosen, and some were nervously waiting for the next names, the ones they had made so many bets about.

_NUMBER TWO!

Shadis voice boomed in the night, a few young exchanging quick glances as they waited for the name...

_ACKERMAN, MIKASA!

Stepping forward, she walked towards the platform were the other top tens stood, not paying attention to Jean's worshipping look as she passed from him. A brief look at Eren and a quick wink at Armin, who stood in the front ranks, were her only gestures.

_NUMBER ONE! -Shadis voiced, loud and clear- BANE, ALASTOR!

Eyes followed him as he walked, face as unreadable as ever. A few whispers congratulated him as he passed, yet he didn't seem to even hear them. His eyes showed a sharp look, as if expecting something to happen. Shadis waited until he was in position to resume his speech.

_Right here, right now, you have all ended your training! From today onwards, you shall become the next generation to defend humanity, to aid it! Tonight we also stand and salute our top ten, whose performance made them worthy of their rank!

He made a pause, looking briefly to the sky and took a deep breath.

_But before this day ends, there is another matter to be settled. Recruit Bane, step forward!

The recruits looked at the named one walk forward, standing on the edge of the scenario. Some cadets took notice of the mildly confused and intrigued looks shown by some of the trainers and discreetly pointed it to their comrades. They all went silent when Shadis turned to face Alastor, who did the same in turn.

_Alastor Bane. -said the older man gravely- Is your resolution unchanged? -the younger looked him in the eye and nodded.

_Yes, Sir!

_Will you relinquish your status as number one? -sudden gasps and incredulous "whats" filled briefly the air before Shadis shut them all up with a single glare.

_I will, Sir!

_Very well. Mikasa shall take you place then. Cadet Lenz! -he called out at the crowd, and Krista stepped forward shyly- This means you are to take the now empty tenth place. Come forward. You are dismissed, Bane.

As the girl walked the steps to the platform she glanced at Bane, walking back to his place in the ranks. He didn't spare a single look at her when they crossed, but his eyes looked strangely... amused to the petite blonde.

_With this the ceremony is over! -Shadis shouted at the people gathered- You are now soldiers of mankind! And i salute you!

His fist went to his heart. At unison all cadets did the same gesture, creating a brief but strong thunder that cut through the silence of the night. As Shadis walked away, they headed to the dining hall, chatting, congratulating... and watching the former number one as if he was crazy. Why did he do that?

_Why did you do that?

Indeed, that was the first thing that came out of Eren's mouth once he sat in front of Alastor. He took a sip and looked at him.

_The top ten is made for people who want to go to the MP. I don't. It is wasted on me. -he explained.

_Oh. -Eren seemed to be at ease, but another thought took hold- But even then, if you are going to the Corps, being one of the top ten is a good way to cause a good impression!

_I know. But... -he smiled, and the everyone in the table took note of it- i have something better.

_Yeah? -Connie couldn't help to pipe in- What is it?

_I made a deal with Shadis -he answered to their surprise-. My place in the top ten in exchange for a personal recommendation made by him... to the commander of the Survey Corps, no less.

_C-Commander Smith? -Eren babbled- You can trade... you can do that? But then...!

He stood up, clearly intending to do the same, but Bane did something that stopped him: he put his mug down... and chuckled.

_No Eren, i'm afraid it's a little late. I made that deal before i started my, um, hardcore training about half a year ago. And it wasn't just trading my place, mind you: i had to be the number one. Any less and the deal was off. I guess i'll see you from my... slightly higher rank when you join the Corps, Eren. -he said, with a faint smug tone slipping in his voice.

Jaeger blinked, taking a long gulp from his drink. Not in a million years he would have thought about it, but now he let his mind focus he saw Bane's logic more clearly: for someone like him, or Eren himself, a chance to join the MP was an empty offer; trading it for a personal recommendation from the chief trainer was indeed a clever choice.

_When... when did you think about doing it? -Armin's question got a sharp look from the older recruit, now soldier.

_About a week after we started training. But i only acted once i was sure i counted as one of the top ten; only then i had a solid chance of convincing Shadis.

_And he agreed... just like that? -Bane shrugged.

_He knew my intentions, knew i wouldn't go to the MP. His only condition was for me to attain the position of number one. Only then he'd know my request was worth his time. Now i'm pretty much a member of the Corps.

_Oh... -Eren smiled and winked- Do you think you could... like, you know, pull some strings for us three once you're elbowing with the higher ups?

_Woah Eren, don't become corrupt just yet! -Connie said laughing- Wait a bit before asking favors...

_Specially -Alastor interrupted, gelid voice made them look at him in surprise- when you have no idea what's the price...

_I... i was...

_Kidding, i know. Me too. As for pulling strings... you and Armin are the ones who might need it... your sister is the number one, remember? _She_ is going to be welcomed in any division with joy.

Bane gave a last sip and stood up, ignoring the looks and whispers from the rest. He simply said his goodnights and left for the barracks; resting was a priority now he would join the ranks of the Survey Corps.

Bane let out a satisfied sigh once he got in bed. He'd made it, achieved his current goal and, with some luck, he'd join the next expedition as something more than a mere newbie. His last thought before drifting into unconsciousness was that soon, he may be one step closer to reaching his target. Soon, he'd be out in the battlefield.

Perhaps too soon.

The next day, at noon, Bane found himself staring at the grotesque, skinless head of the Colossal Titan from the military warehouse. Suddenly, while everyone looked in awe and fear, a rumbling sound like thunder grew louder and louder; the soldier looked at some strange shapes moving over the district and realized those were chunks blown from the now destroyed gates. A long, red arm rose; slowly and ominously first, then becoming an unstoppable force that crushed and blew the cannons away as if they were straws.

As if that was the signal for the world to move on, shouts and screams came from everywhere: veterans yelling orders, recruits calling for their friends, mothers or whatever relative crossed their minds, the chaotic howl of civilians leaving for the inner ring of the wall as they raced with what little things they could take. Alastor eyed a group of members from the Garrison leaving to face the titans and wondered if he should go after them for a moment; instead he opted to follow his orders and remain there until his squad assembled.

A while later, he stood against a column, idly waiting near Mina, Mylius and Thomas; Armin was with the gas tanks, while Eren was yet to arrive. Jaeger was with the ones on top of the wall, so he could well be...

_Eren! -Mina's voice got him out of his insighting. He made a gesture with his hand for his comrades to wait and walked towards the green eyed teen.

_I see you're still whole. Congratulations on surviving. -he said with a faint smile- You are appointed as our squad leader, so let's...

_Eren!

Closing his eyes at the interruption, Bane turned to watch Mikasa trotting towards them. Honestly, he wasn't susprised. He didn't pay attention to her worried chatter, instead focusing on the older member of the Garrison walking towards them.

_Mikasa Ackerman? The number one cadet?- he asked. She nodded.- I am Commander Ian from the elite forces. You will join us as we aid the civilian's escape.

Bane's eyebrows rose at the news. _Way to get separated from you puppy_ , he thought.

_But... but i would only be a burden to you! -Mikasa said, not leaving Eren's side- I'm not qualified, and... him! -she pointed at Bane- He's the number one! Ask him! He resigned his position!

Ian frowned at the girl before turning to look at the male.

_Is this true? -Bane shrugged to the man.

_I have no idea what she means. -Mikasa looked at him shocked, while Eren's face was unusually devoid of expression- If you excuse me, my group is waiting.

He left without another word, only turning to see Eren scold Mikasa for trying to stay with him. She tensed like the time she confessed to him, and like that time, she said something Bane could not hear.

Once Eren joined them, the small group took its position on a roof in the middle of Trost. Alastor looked around as team after team was sent into battle. His true and final test; if he survived, he'd prove his worth to be part of the Scouting Legion. If not... well, he didn't think of it as a "final" test just because. His eyes wandered over his companions: Eren's determined face, Armin's nervous but still decided expression. Thomas and Myllius stood side by side, shifting their weight from one leg to the other. Bane glanced at Mina just as she eyed him. Her mouth was a thin line, but suddenly she smiled weakly at him. For some reason that reminded him of the times she'd spend time around him, and a vivid memory of a kiss on his cheek came to mind.

_Something wrong?

The male turned to the speaker. Eren, of all people. The least perceptive guy in history. Bane frowned and looked towards the district gate, where titans were waiting for them. Where death, horrible and gruesome, could be lurking around every corner.

_Nothing. -he said, voice empty.

Because nothing it was indeed. As always.

End of Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Warmth. Warmth and darkness. That was all Eren could feel, numbing any pain and easing any worries. A pleasant dizzyness he didn't want to let go, away from the struggles, the loss, the loneliness.

Suddenly, a tug. From behind him, something tried to pull him out, away from his sleep. _Stop!_ he complained drowsily _Let me rest! I don't want to... leave..._ But the pulling didn't abandon him. It grew stronger, and with it came faint light. Eren wanted to fight back, sink into the shadows but whatever tried to bring him out didn't give up. The light grew brighter, and he began to hear... something. His mind could not distinguish any particular sound. It felt like centuries passed and their weight rested on his eyelids. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he pried his eyes open.

A shadow loomed above him. The first thing he saw clearly was the sky, bright and clear. When his sight improved, he could se features on the shadow. It was...

_A-Alastor? -he mumbled weakly.

_So you were there after all. -he said- Now don't move...

Eren felt something press against his throat, cold and sharp, and his brain startled into attention when he realized it was Bane's blade.

_... or i'll bleed you like a pig.

_W-what's going on? Why...?

_Why i have you like this? I'll answer that when you answer this: How did you create a titan's body?

Jaeger blinked in confusion. A titan's... he looked down and would have screamed if Bane hadn't pressed the sword against his neck; from his torso extended a giant body, his arms still attached to its hot flesh. Disgusted, he tried to pull free only to he held by Alastor hand.

_Don't. You. Dare. You made this...

_I don't know how!

_Can you control it? -the teen gaped at him- CAN YOU?!

Eren looked at where his hand arm joined the flesh. He tried to move it, and the enormous arm followed its movement. Bane gave an appreciative hum before turning to Eren.

_Bane -he said pleadingly, tears welling up- what's happening? Why...?

_What's the last you remember? -the other cut him.

_The last... let me think, please! -Eren's face showed his struggle to concentrate as his memories came back- I... we were moving on the roofs, and then there was a-a titan and Tho... Thomas! Is he...

Bane shook his head, eyes fixed on Jaeger. The green eyed teen swallowed and let out a soft sob. A friend already lost, and who knew...

_Where are the others? The squad?

_Right behind us -Bane answered uncaringly, pointing vaguely with his head without losing eye contact- waiting to see if i let you go or cut your throat. Now keep talking. Your last memory.

_I chased the titan -Eren said hurriedly- and then i was... i lost my leg, but now i can feel it... maybe i...

_Keep. Going.

_So-sorry. Everything is a blur, but i remember voices... Yours mostly, yelling orders. Where there more titans?

_Three with the one that took your leg, -he said in an unamused tone and Eren's eyes bulged- which you would have noticed if you had NOT been in a murderous frenzy. We took two down, no losses. Now finish your answer before i get tired and kill you. I'm rather busy.

_Okay, okay! Um, voices, yours and... Armin's. Calling for me -he said almost whispering- I tried... to get up, and saw you all -he narrowed his eyes- fighting a titan, and then Armin tried to come to me and you tried to stop him because...

_The jumpy titan was below. Yeah, i thought Arlert was a goner too. And then...

_I... can't remember anymore.

_You turned into this. Punched the other right in the head, and Mina killed the last one while it was trying to bite your shin. I like her iniciative. You just stood there, not moving, so i took my chances and cut the flesh on your nape and slid my hand in. By the way, it's fucking hot in there. You're welcome. Now get back in there and help us...

_I-i don't know if...

_Or i'll kill you right now. One last question -he said, as Eren began to sink again in the nape-. Did Armin know of this?

Eren blinked and shook his head.

_Not even i did. I still don't get it.

_Fine. Get ready and follow my orders cadet. I'm taking command of the squad.

Without another word Bane swung back to his comrades, waving their questions off and telling them to be ready to fight the titans with Eren's new form as aid.

_You've seen his lust for titan blood remains the same. Now he's back in the world of the living, he'll assist us. No more questions until this operation is over, understood squad?

_Yes sir! -they answered in unison.

From that moment on, they spent the remaining time under Alastor's gaze as he let Eren approach other titans before letting him or the squad (or just Bane himself) kill them. They seemed drawn to Jaeger, which in turn allowed for easy takedowns. Soon whatever doubts the others showed almost disappeared, with only Arlert looking at him from time to time. Nack suggested using Eren as transport to save gas and Bane nodded in approval, travelling on his shoulders and head while no titan was found.

_Listen! Someone's in trouble over there!

Everyone looked where Mina pointed; Bane shouted and the squad jumped off Jaeger when he charged towards the zone of the desperate screams. Alastor was the first to arrive after him to find a scene that mad him blink in surprise by its sheer weirdness.

A steaming titan body laid on the ground, nape torn apart; Eren standing aside with his hands held in front of him, as if showing something to someone. In front of him and covered by his giant shape a person -a woman it seemed- screamed frantically, babbling incoherently. Moving to a better spot, Bane saw Hannah knelt on the roof in front of the teen titan, arms outstretched to receive Franz, who sat in fear and confusion in his palms until he managed to crawl towards his girlfriend who hugged him tight and both turned to watch in awe and gratefulness to Eren, their unknown savior.

Alastor couldn't help a smirk at the strange view.

_You there! -he called. Eren turned to face him- Good work. Hannah! Franz! Come here, now! You're joining my squad, and helping with the fighting until we're done.

Blinking, the young couple stood as the rest of the team arrived and their leader explained quickly the situation, including Eren's situation, to which the rescued gaped and proceeded to thank him profusely. Once he was finished they resumed their task, now more motivated by Jaeger's help to the otherwise doomed duo.

The sudden and loud call of a bell signed the time to refill and retreat to the inner wall. Sighing in relief, Mina knelt on Jaeger's head and Myllius pumped a fist in the air from the left shoulder.

_Listen everyone! -Bane called for attention, also atop Eren's head as he moved towards HQ- When we reach HQ, not a single word about Jaeger. I'll speak if i think it's necessary. Otherw...

The words died in his throat. He looked at the amount of people sat on the roof halfway from their target, then gazed at the building and saw the titans attacking it. In a second, he formed a plan.

_Alright, listen. HQ is under siege, and the surviving troops are over there -he pointed at the roof full of people-. I'll try to convince them to fight their way to the warehouse, but they must trust Eren. So remain on him, to show he means no harm.

That said, he jumped down and made his way to the crowded roof, landing neatly among a few recruits. They turned to him, only to shout and point at the new titan coming down the street, with half a dozen people on it, waving at them from its shoulders and head. Bane let his eyes wonder over the crowd and saw their disbelief, but not outrigt hostility.

_A... titan? And it carries people?

_Is that... Mina? And Nack and Myllius? Aren't they in your squad Bane?

_Armin comes too! -said Jean, squinting- And also... what the heck, Hannah and Franz? What's going on Bane?

_That titan is on our side -he explained, shrugging- and has been helping us on the way. I know it's hard to believe but that's the truth. It could have killed us but it didn't, and it's smart, unlike the rest. Now...

_Smart? -Reiner snapped once he broke off trance- What do you mean smart?

_Understands our language. Can follow orders. That's what i mean. And agreed to help us reach HQ by attracting and killing titans along the way. Which we'll do now; delaying will only allow more titans to reach the building.

_Bu-but how can you tell us to trust that... thing! -shouted a cadet- It's one ot those damn monsters!

Bane barely glanced at Jaeger before turning to the speaking recruit.

_I can, because that's what my judgment dictates. Unlike you, i base it in facts and not fear -he said, watching the other as one would watch an insistent fly- and the fact is we've received tremendous help from him. And, in case you didn't notice, he can hear you.

The other flinched and looked nervously at Eren before mixing among a group of recruits in the farthest corner. In that moment the sound of a gear cut through the air and Mikasa arrived, standing on the opposite side of the roof where Bane and Jaeger where, eyes wide at the titan carrying a whole squad on its shoulders. Bane walked towards her and she blinked, as if not believing her own eyes.

_Mikasa, that titan is friendly! -said Sasha excitedly- It... i mean he's willing to help us reach HQ!

_S-shut up! -said Connie in a hushed tone, eyeing Eren nervously- Don't get its attention!

_Help us? -the asian frowned- Where did it come from?

_Alastor knows -said Marco, eyes still fixed on the titan- he brought, um, _him_ a while ago. Ask him.

As he spoke a few cadets approached the green eyed titan warily, standing a few meters from him. One dared to stand on the roof's edge and stretched a hand out, trying to touch his arm. Slowly, to avoid scaring him, Eren moved his limb until it made contact with the young man, who let out a long sigh and brushed his hand against him a few times before retreating hastily to his friends, who started chatting excitedly.

_Mikasa.

Alastor's voice brought her out of her contemplation. The male grabbed her by the arm and took her with him.

_Bane, what's happening? Where is...?

_Not now -he warned in a low voice-. Come with me.

He dragged the confused girl away from everyone, both looking towards HQ. Bane gave a look around to ensure no one was nearby before speaking.

_I know Eren's a titan. Armin told me everything.

Silence. Gazing at her, he saw her jaw drop. Good thing she was looking at him, and her face was out of the rest's view.

_Wh-what? Eren's... what do you...?

_Don't turn to him! -he hissed, and she froze in place- Yes, it is him. He can turn into a titan. Armin told me of his... ability.

_Armin... but how did he... when...?

_So you didn't know? -he said rising an eyebrow

_No! But if they did... why didn't they... tell me -she whispered, voice hurt.

_They didn't know -Bane said softly. Mikasa lifted her gaze from the street and fixed it on him- I was lying. I needed to know if it was true what they said, that they didn't know where Eren's ability came from. Can't be too careful. Regroup with the rest. We're storming the quarters.

Right when he finished, a shout was heard from the group, followed by another and another. Turning to face them, both cadets saw how their comrades were crowded in the middle of the roof, yelling at one another.

_What the fuck? -muttered Bane.

_I WON'T RISK MY LIFE RUNNING AFTER A TITAN! -screamed a pale-looking boy.

_HE'S TRYING TO HELP, IDIOT! -yelled a girl with goggles; Bane remembered her from the first day of training- DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT ALASTOR SAID?!

_OH YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS BANE! -answered someone else- WHY DON'T YOU MARRY HIM TOO?! I'M SURE YOU CAN HAVE ABNORMAL BABIES TOGETHER!

_YOU ASSHOLE!

_SUICIDAL DICK!

Mikasa and Reiner went into the thick of the fray while Bane's squad, down from Eren's shoulders, tried to convince the reluctant ones of their titan's good intentions. Jean stood aside without saying anything, his glare going from the screaming group to Jaeger to HQ in a worried loop; Connie and Sasha shouted in favor of storming the warehouse while calling all kind of names to the rest. Marco along with Bertholdt attempted in vain to calm the atmosphere.

_ENOUGH!

All arguments died at once. Surprised into silence, all people turned to the source of the booming shout; it wasn't its energy what stopped them, while it had been potent. Neither was the tone, although some found it familiar to the one Shadis used when disciplining cadets who stepped out of line. Instead it was the fact that no one ever imagined such sound coming from where it did that shut everyone up. No one among them could have seen it coming.

No one, in fact, had ever expected to someday witness Bane's wrath.

End of Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alastor's chest rose fast and visibly, his fists clenched in fury and teeth bared like a frenzied wolf; his breath heavy and sound, while his brow furrowed in obvious anger. The rest, having never dealt with such display of emotion from Bane, just stared as he took a step in their direction.

_DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON?! -he screamed with all the force of his lungs- OF WHERE YOU STAND RIGHT NOW?! IT'S A FUCKING BATTLEFIELD! COMRADES, FRIENDS HAVE FALLEN AROUND YOU TORN IN PIECES, AND YOU ARGUE LIKE THE LOT OF BABIES YOU ARE!

One of the recruits who had argued against the assault before stopped gaping like a dead fish, trying to get his ideas in order.

_Al-Alastor, what is wrong with...?

_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?! I'M RAGING, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! BECAUSE YOU BAG OF PUSSIES DON'T HAVE THE BALLS TO FIGHT! BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE THE HEART TO STAND IN DEFENSE OF THE OATH EVERY ONE OF YOU TOOK THE FUCKING INSTANT YOU DECIDED TO STAY IN THAT GOD-FORSAKEN TRAINING CAMP!

He paused, taking a deep breath and turning his back on them. His shoulders dropped as he looked at the gray sky.

_I-I remember my oath!

Alastor turned to find Armin looking at him, his right fist on his heart and a fierce look on his beautiful blue eyes. The girl with the goggles -Victoria, was it?- stepped next to him.

_Me too! I swore to defend humanity!

_Me too! -said Mikasa.

_Me too!

_Yeah, me too!

Blinking, Bane saw more and more people step forward. He glanced at the titan standing next to the building, then to his comrades.

_We swore to defend humanity -he said, voice not the least weakened by his shouting-. We swore to stand by our people in the darkest hour, and that hour has come! When they cower in fear, we stand in defiance! When their lives are in danger we give ours in sacrifice! When their hopes and dreams are lost to the shadows we light the flame that brings them back!

One by one, more recruits stood and neared the ones in front of Alastor. Their eyes showed a mix of uncertainty and hope, listening to his speech.

_Since the moment each one of us chose to stay, we've been bound to the same path; a path made with the effort, struggle and death of many before us. We represent a legacy of warriors and protectors, of spilt blood and shattered dreams! We are the true wall that protects our people,made not of cold stone but of blazing hearts! Ours is the roar of challenge; ours is the will, the duty and the honor of fighting no matter what brought us or keeps us here; no matter who we are... -he looked at Eren with a wink only visible to him- or what we are.

Turning to his comrades, he saw his words were getting to them. Some readied their blades, some looked at the warehouse with flames in their eyes while others stood tall and ready to fight.

_We fight for our people's future even if it costs our own. We fight for the children even if it means not having descendance. We fight our elders even if it means dying young. We fight for the living so they'll remember us and maybe follow us; we fight for the dead so their deaths will never be in vain! We fight with brave hearts and unbreakable will, with blades of fire and wings of steel! We are past, present and future of the greatest battle our kind has to face and WE! WILL! NOT! FALL!

Bane took both blades out, determination shown in his features and pose. He pointed one at the crowd and then circled it above his head to point it to HQ, all eyes entranced and following it.

_Those who want to fight, those who want to live follow me!

He jumped down the roof and began his way to HQ without looking back. He didn't need to; a moment later both soldiers and titan joined their voices in a war cry that echoed all over Trost, throwing themselves forward after him. Alastor spun and his blades tore a titan's nape open as a loud cracking noise announced Eren punching through another's head. Around him the young recruits advanced as fast as they could, shouting for each other to fight to the end.

A furious roar made Alastor watch as Eren punched titan after titan down; thanks goodness he was a combat pragmatist and killed as quickly as possible, with dozens of titans lying with their necks crushed, steam slightly obscuring his sight. Suddenly he heard a scream and looked down to see a recruit pressing frantically the buttons of his handles, his gear out of gas. He whistled to Marco and Armin, who looked only for a second before swinging in front of the creatures stumbling towards their unlucky comrade, staying out of their reach to catch their attention; moments later the monsters fell as Connie, Bane and Jean cut them down. Bane looked to the young man on the street.

_Connie, help him! Mikasa and Jean, cover them! -he looked around, noticing how their group had already lost numbers before speaking with authority- No one is left behind.

His gear was almost out of gas when he finally reached HQ, crashing through a window and rolling swiftly, standing in a moment and checking his surroundings for whoever was still alive; he found two soldiers cowering under a desk and went to them.

_Report, soldier. -he said casually, crouching to look at them- What's the state of the warehouse?

_It's- it's full of titans -the girl said devastated- we couldn't do anything, i'm sorry, i'm so...

_Jean! -Alastor shouted as the cadet approached- Gather everyone and tell them to wait here. I'll lure the titans from the basement out so our friend -he paused as a loud crash was heard outside- can have his fun.

Without another word, he jumped out the window and entered the warehouse by the passage meant for horse carriages and the like. His comrades waited tensely until he ran out a few minutes later with seven titans stumbling after him, and he guided them to where the Curbstomp Titan -name courtesy of Connie- proceeded to beat the tar out of them. A short while later Bane reappeared from the stairs and told them to refill and leave for the inner walls. While the bulk of people left for the basement, Bane's squad, along with Mikasa, Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie stood in silence. Suddenly Mina went to Alastor and hugged him tightly.

_You... you did it! -she said, beaming.

_It wasn't very hard to catch their attention. -She shook her head and he frowned.

_Not that. Before, your speech! You _felt_! -she squeaked, and everyone suddenly gasped. They'd forgotten about that.

Bane sighed.

_Well, actually... no i didn't. I kind of... um... acted it.

_WHAT!? -Jean shouted- What do you...? You can't act that! With that speech of... of...

_On humanity -Bane said simply.

_Yeah, on that!

Alastor shook his head, not paying attention to Mina gaping at his side.

_No Jean. " _On humanity_ " is the name of a booklet...

_The forbidden booklets?

Everyone looked at Armin, who spoke with wide eyes, visibly excited when Alastor nodded.

_Those ones. _On humanity, On the outside_ and _On our legacy_ are three booklets forbidden by the government. They spoke of things they didn't want people to think about; they came fron who knows where, and where signed by some "S.L.H.". People argued if that was the author's true initials or, more likely, an alias.

_But your anger, all the stuff you said... -Reiner began.

_My anger was false. You forget i literally _study_ people. It's not hard to identify and imitate body language that speaks of fury. The speech was built upon words from the first and last booklets, i've read them. Not stuff your forget easily, let me tell you.

He looked around, barely pleased at their shocked faces. He cleared his throat and pointed to the stairs.

_Alright, enough chat. Go down and refill, then leave. My squad, Mikasa and i have this covered.

_Wait a moment, we could help you... -Reiner said taking a step forward but Ban cut him with a hand wave.

_No. As far as i'm concerned, each and everyone of you -his eyes narrowed as he look upon the other four- are aiming to join the MP. And i don't want them entangled in this or knowing things they shouldn't... yet.

_Are you saying you don't trust us? -Jean said aggressively.

_Exactly. Now leave.

_Bane, stop. -said Bertholdt, looking at the group- Where's Eren?

Alastor looked down and put his hands behind his back. He seemed to have trouble to find the words and Mikasa suddenly turned around and went to Armin, her back on her teammates.

_He... fell. -he said, turning slightly to look at Ackerman.- Now get out, all of you. I won't ask again.

He waited until they left to turn to Mikasa with a smirk. She smiled softly and shrugged. Uknown to the other four, Bane had put his hands on his back and made gestures for Ackerman to turn around and go to Armin. Good thing his teammates didn't betray the lie.

_What can i say? I too can act. -she said a bit smugly.

He told the others to wait and checked on the group leaving, making sure they were away before sending half of the team to reload while the rest made sure no one came back. A while later they had all refilled their tanks and Alastor and Mikasa took Eren out of his titan. He looked clearly exhausted and fell asleep in the male's arms as soon as he got out. Alastor took the oportunity to check on his limbs and see they had grown back. It was time to return to the inner walls.

 _Timeskip_

The whole squad stood in a half circle around Eren, with a good dozen of members of the Garrison aiming their guns at them. Their commander was ready to order them to fire as soon as Jaeger made a move, despite Arlert's passionate defense of his friend.

_Have you got the information about this people yet? -he asked to the woman.

_I have their names -answered Rico, looking at the three in the middle of the group- but those are the ones we should care more about. The girl is Mikasa Ackerman, number one in the top ten and a terrific fighter according to the reports.

_I can testify on that -said Ian-. She aided us while we protected the civilians and her skill is unmatched. Losing her would be a hard strike to our forces.

_I... see. And the other two?

_The blonde is Armin Arlert, the other friend of Jaeger's. He's reported as physically average, but of keen mind.

_And the last one?

_That's Alastor Bane. He's the one who brought Jaeger as a titan to retake HQ. And, according to his teammates, he used to be the actual number one.

_Now you mention it, Mikasa said something to that matter when i first met her. I wonder what she meant.

_I think i can clarify that.

The three people turned at the new voice to find no other than Keith Shadis standing behind them, accompanied by none other than Dot Pixis and a small army of Garrison Mmembers. He looked at them gravely before speaking again.

_That young man was indeed the number one of the top ten; his skill surpasses Ackerman's if only by a slight margin. However, he chose to resign his position.

_Why? -said Rico. She couldn't understand how someone would reject that honor.

_I agreed to recommend him directly to Commander Smith; he wants to join the Legion. That is why i'm here now: i had spoken with Smith earlier and was on my way to the training grounds when news of the attack reached me so i decided to come back.

_We all heard Arlert's defense of his friend. -Pixis said, taking a step forward to look at the group circling Eren- And i think he's earnt a chance to prove he's truly on our side. Stand down soldiers, i will speak to these young soldiers.

As Pixis made his way to them, greeting casually with his hand, Bane felt the tension ease around him. He allowed himself a brief sigh and sheathed his blades; a moment later Ackerman did so.

_Guess it's over -Mylius said with a relieved tone; Alastor looked at him and shook his head.

_Boy... -he replied glancing at Eren, standing behind them- i think we've just begun.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Armin's gaze lifted from the map to meet Bane's. His lifeless eyes locked on his for a second, then he nodded.

_Your idea is good. Having the rest of the people as bait will save Eren a lot of trouble. Of course, he'll be in the company of several squads to protect him from any wandering creatures.

_I know -the blonde replied-. It's just... don't know if this is good enough. If we had more time...

_Armin -Bane cut him, placing a hand on his shoulder- do not doubt. Your plan is by logic the best one to follow. It will work; if Eren can do his part or not, is beyond your control. Let us worry about it.

_Us?

_I was requested as part of the team, given i have the most experience... the only experience working with Jaeger so far, as well as the skill to... possibly survive.

He stood and when Armin did the same, he offered his hand. Surprised, the small blonde took it.

_In case i do not come back... or in case you do not -he said softly- i'm honored to have battled at your side, Armin. Goodbye.

Arlert blinked and nodded, a fierce and decided expression on his face. They both left to join their comrades; the blonde in the wall as bait, and Bane as part of the people protecting Jaeger.

_Remember -he said as he reached them- that judging from my experience, Eren may not be conscious when he transforms. So when he does...

_If he does -said Rico.

_...We'll have to check if he's in full control. Hopefully he'll just stand there if he's not awoken. So it will be our job to get him up and working.

_And if he does not just stand there? -someone asked and Alastor shrugged.

_Be ready for anything.

As they waited for the signal to move on, Bane checked his comrades' faces and found nerves, fear and uncertainty. At Ian's command, they moved towards the insertion point. Mikasa ran in front of him, her shiny black hair gleaming under the dying day's light.

_Everyone, we're in place! Proceed to the mission point!

Bane jumped down, feeling the air on his face as he went down, his heart beating faster in the few seconds before he launched his cables and hooked to the wall, slowing as he made his way to a building and followed Ian to where they'd really begin their counterattack: the giant stone Eren was to carry. Not a second after he arrived, there was a flash of light and an exploding sound as Eren's titan materialized in the air and promptly crash landed on a house. The creature stood from the rubble, steam lifting from its muscled body as it issued a defiant roar. Alastor looked as he began walking to the rock from wher he stood, atop a house. He glanced at Mikasa, standing on the roof opposite his; he saw Eren's titan seemed to notice her as well and...

Jaeger attacked his sister. Bane opened his eyes in surprise as his punch destroyed part of the house. She jumped to a side, rolling and standing in a blink.

_Eren, it's me! Mikasa! Your...!

She jumped again, phrase cut when he attacked once more. From the other side, Alastor saw the Garrison squads standing in confusion, unsure of what to do. Jaeger could kill Ackerman if they didn't do something.

_EREN! -he shouted, hoping to catch his attention.

The creature stopped as it lifted a fist, seemingly frozen. It turned slowly towards the male.

_Eren! -he said, mustering all the authority he could- Listen to me! Don't forget your mission! Your goal!

The titan walked towards Bane, eyes fixed on him. Alastor just stood there, not breaking eye contact and muscles ready to act in case of an attack. Jaeger stopped a few meters from him.

_You know who i am! You remember i am in command of your squad now! Stay still! You two...!

He pointed vaguely at a roof, where a couple soldiers stood, eyes still meeting Eren's titan's gaze. The pair looked at him, expectantly.

_... Come here and wake him! He's still in the nape, you'll have to pull him out until he wakes up! No questions, move it!

Both men looked at Ian, who nodded slowly, blades unsheathed and face pale as the titan just stood in front of Alastor. The silence was overwhelming, no one dared to even breath too loudly as the soldiers swung and landed on each of Eren's shoulders. The titan turned his face slightly, and one of them eeped in fear.

_Eren, look at me! -Bane's said loudly, the titan's attention going back to him- Don't worry, they're going to help you, trust me! While the rest -he shouted slightly annoyed- will definitely cover us instead of standing doing nothing!

Ian blinked, frowning and making signs for the squads to move, not daring to shout orders. One by one, they moved to meet the titans approaching.

_Damn brat! -mumbled the commander with a bitter laugh as he moved- He's the only one still thinking clearly!

Slowly and cursing at the heat, both men managed to get a grip on Eren as Bane kept talking to him, the titan seemingly entranced by his words. With a strong pull, they brought the teen's upper body out of the flesh, and he instantly blinked in confusion.

_Wha... what's going...?

_Jaeger! -came a shout from the front- Wake the fuck up and take that damn rock at once! We've wasted enough time waking you up!

_Ye-yes sir! -he answered, slightly panicked.

Immediately, he sunk back in the nape and moved to the giant rock as the men on his shoulders jumped down and proceeded to follow Alastor as he made his way towards the rest. He arrived in time to assist in killing a twelve meter monster chasing Ian's squad.

_Eren's up, and working! -he barked- How's the situation?

_We lost four people already. And there are two... three titans nearby.

Bane nodded, whistling for his companions to follow him and running towards a ten meter creature. He jumped and swung in front of it, avoiding its sloppy attacks and landing on a roof, thrusting forward as the creature's hand smashed the spot he was on. His blades stabbed its eyes, leaving it blinded and still in the street; a few moments later it fell, cut down by one of his cohorts. He nodded in recognition at the man and moved towards the gate.

_Mikasa! Help me take these two!

Not waiting for an answer he went forward, the sound of her gear following shortly after as they approached the titans giving the other squads trouble; from the street came Eren's crushing steps as he carried the boulder. He gave a quick look at Mikasa and she nodded. They circled one around each titan, bringing them closer without hesitation; suddenly they neared the creatures, passing at their sides. The monsters followed their movement, trying to catch them; instead they swatted each other in the face, falling sat on the ground. Both cadets crossed each other in the air and shot their hooks at the same time, hooking on a nape, spinning and slicing one titan each in perfect synchrony. Some soldiers gaped at their performance, the two standing in front of the broken gate.

_What on... how even...?

_Weren't they recruits? How can they do that so... so...?

_Ten coins, they're shaggin'.

_Albert! -said Rico, disgusted- That's nothing to do...

_Rico! -Ian's shout cut her- More titans approach from the district!

_Keep them distracted! -Bane told them from the street- At least two are coming from outside, Mikasa and i will take care of them! Eren's almost here!

He ran towards the broken gate and got over the threatening hole, blades ready. The asian stood at his side.

_You or me first? -she asked.

_Age before beauty -he said and she lifted an eyebrow at him-. I'm a bit older.

She was about to reply when a gigantic hand gripped the wall's stone. A titan poked its head, looking around before giving a step inwards and falling instantly, nape cut open. Bane stood on it as it fell, jumping down before it made impact. A whizzing sound followed by a crash, and he turned to see the second titan dead on top of his, steam rising from the bodies.

_Stay here, in case another comes! I'll be right back!

He went after the other groups, busy fighting a small group of titans that followed them around the streets, avoiding them instead of fighting to earn time.

_Eren's near the gate! -he shouted- We need a squad to cover him while he's vulnerable!

_My team's on it! -Rico answered, calling her people- Try to keep the titans off our backs!

They moved towards the gate, but two creatures followed them. Alastor waited until they were past him to swing and shoot his grappling hooks on the nearest's back, spinning and slashing it down in one move; the second moved faster so he raced after it, hooking on the walls to gain speed and thrusting upwards, flying above it in a curve that had him in course to land on the back of its neck. He braced for impact, holding both swords downwards and slamming them on its flesh, the impact shaking him and breaking the blades, but also killing it. He discarded the broken blades and sped up to meet Rico.

_Keep going! I'll act as decoy! -he informed the team heading for the outer street, readying his spare blades.

Bane saw another titan come his way, and two more approach from afar; fighting them alone wasn't an option so he neared the creatures and drove them away from the rest as fast as he could, staying out of reach but close enough to keep them on his trail. He could hear the noises of gear mixed with shouts and screams, as well Eren's ground-shaking steps as he got closer and closer to the gate. From his position he could see the white shape of the boulder looming above the roofs; it was just a matter of time for him to make it.

Bane dove to a side as a titan tried to grab him, hooking to a wall and attacking a different one, slicing both eyes. The creature stumbled aimlessly, colliding with another titan in a mess of limbs, while the shorter of the trio moved after him. In that moment a loud crashing sound reached his ears and he sped up towards the outer zone of the district. Either Eren had tripped and fallen or...

He arrived in time to see Rico shouting at his squad to take the boy out of the steaming body while she shot a yellow flare to sign their success; at the same time he saw the rest of the groups make their way to the top of the walls and he followed suit: soon everyone was up and safe.

_Alastor! You made it!

He turned to Mikasa, who looked at him in relief; Eren's head rested on her lap, the teen was sound asleep. Bane turned to them but stopped when he heard the sound of gear climbing the wall. He looked behind to check if someone had stayed behind, but he realized that the sound came from the outer side of the wall. That meant...

Levi Ackerman shot up and landed gracefully on the wall, followed by more and more members of the Survey Corps members. He looked around, frowning at the amount of people he saw, and turned to face Erwin as he too arrived and blinked in surprise at them.

_Oi, what the hell is going on? How did you put that damn rock in there?

_The Garrison forces... Ian? Is that you? -Erwin asked when he spotted the head of the mission team.

Ian stood by the wall's edge, looking down at the titans gathering on the street. Smith went to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. With a start, the man turned around and Bane took note of his expression: his eyes were bright, but his face looked lost and he blinked as if he didn't understand what was going on.

_Ian? What happened? -Erwin said, looking at the man with mild concern. The other swallowed and looked down before meeting his gaze.

_We... we did Erwin. We've won our first victory. Our first... but what are you doing here? Weren't you in an exp...?

_We saw the titans moving in mass towards here. We suspected an attack. But just as we arrived you somehow sealed the gate. How did you do that? And who are they?

He turned to look at Eren, Mikasa and Alastor, the last two still raringe their trainee's jackets.

_They helped us regain Trost. The boy, the one asleep, he's... you won't believe it, but he... Bane, come here. You have more details on that, and Erwin should hear it from you.

_Bane? Alastor Bane? -the Commander said with sudden interest- Shadis told me about you. He came here explicitly to recommend you as a worthy addition to the Corps. And judging by what happened here, i'd say he wasn't wrong.

Alastor stepped forward, saluting both officers with respect. But before speaking about Eren he needed to say something else.

_Mitabi's group isn't here.

Ian's features hardened at his comment, and he shook his head.

_No. He and his team took on most titans. Only two survived. But their deaths weren't in vain.

_Commander Smith, you've heard of me from Instructor Shadis. Now i have the task to tell you about another worthy addition to the Legion...

He turned to look at Eren, still asleep. When he faced Smith, his smile was almost unnerving.

_And trust me... this one is more than worth the trouble you'll face to get him.

End of Chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Cadet Bane?

Zackley looked gravely at the young man who rose his hand. The young man returned his look briefly before speaking, looking at the opposite side of the court room.

_I want to make clear that the claim of the Military Police is illogical, sir.

_Illogical? How so?

The young soldier worked his jaw, as if meditating his words.

_They want Eren to be studied and if needed, locked and/or disposed of. The very idea is a fatal error.

_What do you base that on? -asked the man in charge of judging Eren.

_Their claim comes from their desire of returning to the status quo. Eren is an unknown variable, something unexpected and potentially dangerous. Having him in a cell, or dead, would allow them, and by extension everyone else, to continue with their lives without an extra worry.

_You've just defended our case excellently, young man -said Dok, raising an eyebrow- now if you are...

Bane cut him sharply.

_I'm not done. As is said, you wish to return to the status quo. What you forget is that you can't.

_What?

_Our situation today is not the result of Eren's actions. It's the result of a second, and much more deadly, attack against humanity. The Colossal Titan is still out there, and can destroy any gate as it has been shown.

A chorus of whispers was heard in the room. Looking at the people gathered, Nile saw some of them nodded while looking at Alastor.

_If Eren was handed to the MP, what would that change? Nothing. They claim they want to study him, but the truth is no one among them knows anything about titans. Not a single member has ever faced them. And while the Corps has an expert in the matter -he added quickly before Dok could object- there is no time for your people to be taught all they have to know. Not to mention the... potentially volatile situation studying him would imply.

At his side, Erwin locked gazes with his old friend Dok. Said man had his lips pressed into a thin line as Bane kept speaking.

_Wether Eren lives or not won't deter the titan's from attacking once more. Or at least his death won't. What you forget, gentlemen, is that the Armored Titan did not show up after Eren's titan appeared as an ally of the troops battling in Trost. Which means they weren't expecting it.

_You say that as if they could think -retorted the head of the MP delegation.

_You say that as if they could not. The Colossal Titan purposelly destroyed the cannons on the wall. It defended itself when Eren Jager, chained right there -he said, his hand pointing at the crouched teen- _attacked it_. He is not only the one who made possible to recover Trost, he initiated the counterattack by facing the biggest and most dangerous titan seen so far.

_We can still...

_I'm. Not. Finished. To study him thoroughly, you need technology. And let's face it, our technology is almost obsolete. Do not forget that we had to isolate from the outside; who knows how much of our knowledge was lost in the process. What we need to make a study like you suggest may be rusting out there out of our reach.

_We don't know if he can control his power! He attacked his own sister!

Bane took a deep breath, looking at Jaeger's shocked face. _He doesn't remember, as i thought. Those blackouts might be a problem._

_You can't expect him to control such power from the get go; it is like expecting every cadet to be an expert at using gear from the first day. And yet he did wonderfully at Trost, first fighting titans, then sealing the gate. As for attacking Mikasa, i have a theory, although i'm no expert in the matter of human minds.

_What?

_Mikasa is known for surpassing almost everyone in physical capability and skill. Including Eren. And she has shown a certain... overprotectiveness towards him typical in some siblings, probably rooted in the fact they had to _fight for their lives,_ as you so kindly pointed out before. And Jaeger might have been focusing on that when he attacked.

_He attacked out of jealousy?

_No, he attacked because his mind wasn't completely awoken, as my as well as Albert Raymond's and Hubert Schrodinger's reports point out. They helped me wak him up. I think that since he wasn't completely in control, he resorted to basic instincts. And he unfortunately saw Ackerman as an oponent. Luckily, as you seem to have forgotten, he seems to see me as an authority figure, as he answered positively at my commands.

_Do you suggest you can control him?

This time it was Darius who spoke, eyeing the soldier. He instead looked at Eren.

_I might be able to, if i'm given the chance to practice.

_Which we are more than willing to provide. -Erwin said immediately.

_Indeed. If Eren is given a safe place to test his ability and at the same time is watched by people who know about titans and how to fight them like Captain Levi, a legend even among his peers, we could even speed up the process to recover Wall Maria, which means humanity would gain lost lands and precious resources.

Another wave of murmuring. This time some people even looked positively at the one giving the speech. Because his idea meant money.

_General Zackley, Eren Jaeger is not an enemy. He helped us recover Trost, which stopped the titans attack and spared us from losing this war. But it's far from over. Ladies and gentlemen, the titans care little about our meeting or our timelines. They waited five years to attack again, but it doesn't mean they'll wait the same amount next time. There are three more gates to be attacked -at this, people looked in discomfort at each other- and they could be attacking _right as we speak_.

More whispers and nodding. Zackley hit the board with his hand, asking for silence.

_Murdering this boy, killing him like an animal -he said staring right at Dok, and he saw with satisfaction the barbed jibe got him- will not free us from this threat. He is now or most valuable asset, but his skill is yet to be sharpened. He is our most powerful weapon, but his power is yet to be properly harnessed. He is right now our only hope, but we need to act. _Because we are running out of time_.

He stopped, breathing deeply. Zackley looked at him, then at Erwin and finally at Nile.

_Do you have anything to say, Commander Dok?

The man didn't answer immeadiately, his hands crushing the papers he held without him realizing it. Sighing, he shook his head.

_Then it's decided. Eren Jaeger will be put under custody of the Survey Corps. Based on the results they present, we'll meet in the court once more.

 _Timeskip_

_"A legend even among his peers"? You certainly know how to give a speech brat.

Alastor looked at Levi briefly before shrugging.

_I needed to remind them the Corps had the right people for the job.

They were in the room with Erwin, Mike, Hange and Eren. Zoe looked between the two young soldiers enthusiastically.

_Ohhh! I can't wait to see how you communicate with him! Again! Walls, i'm so, so jealous!

Eren smiled awkwardly.

_Well, i hope we'll manage. I mean, he's the only one so far who's spoken to me... to my titan. Maybe you can too...

Hange proceeded to hold his cheeks, eyes bright.

_Will you let me Eren? Speak to you as a titan? That's wonderful, thank you!

Meanwhile, Erwin neared Alastor with a smile on his lips.

_I must admit, i'm impressed by your orathory skills. Did you prepare that speech beforehand?

_Not really. I had thought about those things in between interrogations, but i didn't give them a real basis until i saw my chance, once Dok made his intentions clear. I knew my reasoning could beat his any day the moment he opened his mouth.

Smith chuckled, amused by the young man's words.

_I guess you like reading, from how you expressed back there.

_Yes. Whatever i can find. But my main source of... inspiration are those booklets. The forbidden ones. -Erwin rose his eyebrows, smiling in complicity- I mean, did you read those?

_I... have, yes. What would you say to whoever wrote them?

_That they are admirable -he answered, crossing his arms- And i'd love to shake hands with them.

_I see. -Erwin said. Then he offered his hand- Thanks for the compliment.

Alastor stared at him. So did Eren. To Jaeger, it was the first time he'd seen Bane truly and absolutely caught off guard.

_You? -whispered Bane. Erwin shrugged, smirking.

_What can i say? I have a thing for speeches.

_But... the initials, S.L.H. What do those mean?

_Squad Leader Handsome. -Levi and Hange snorted in unison, to Smith's dismay- A nickname given to me by one of my... female squadmates.

_She wasn't wrong -said Alastor, nodding slowly.

_Wait a minute. Did this brat just flirt with you, Erwin?

Now it was Alastor's turn to snort.

_I merely acknowledged his handsom nature. -He raised an eyebrow at Levi- Jealous, Captain?

Hange's laughter could be heard from far, far away. Grinding his teeth, Levi looked at his commander, pretending not to notice Mike squirming silently against the wall.

_I want him in my squad.

_Impressed, Levi? -said Erwin.

_Not a bit. But i think i'll teach him some manners.

End of chapter.

I know, Eren barely did nothing. But whatevs, i had this speech in my head and thought it would be nice for it to appear; it suits Bane's cold, logical nature. He's the vulcan in the team XD.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Eren raised from the bed with a huff. He'd spent the whole day "conditioning" the castle that would become the new base to the Survey Corps, slavishly cleaning and polishing every surface that showed the tiniest speck of dirt. He knew he had to take a shower but he didn't care in that moment, he needed a damn break.

And then the door opened. The boy barely managed to keep a whimper inside as he turned is face to see whoever came. Maybe Gunther, or Oruo or...

_A-Armin? -he stuttered, forgetting all his exhaustion and getting up to greet his friend with a smile- You... what are you doing here? How did you get permission to...?

_Eren.

Jaeger looked from his friend to the person who spoke, standing in the door. Bane looked at him with his trademark empty eyes.

_Alastor? Is everyone here already? I thought the ceremony to choose military branches was...

_This is different. He has been brought here as member of the Corps quite urgently, if also in a discreet manner. We're having a meeting right now. Follow me.

Eren gave a step towards the door, but he stopped with a sudden flinch.

_I-i need a little while guys. You see... i'm dirty.

The other two shot him a confused look.

_So? -Alastor said as if he wasn't sure he'd heard well.

_Captain Levi is... quite um, obsessed with hygiene and...

_Shut it. This can't wait for a shower. I think Ackerman won't mind your state much.

The teen opened his mouth to reply, but frowned. Alastor called Levi by his last name quite casually, even if said person wasn't present. With a sigh of defeat and cursing internally for not taking a shower sooner, he went after the others. No one spoke as they made their way to the room where the meeting would take place. It was when Alastor knocked on the door that he finally noticed how nervous Armin was, how _tense_. He'd never seen him like that aside from the day of the attack.

_Are you alr...?

_Jaeger! -Levi growled and he startled- What the fuck is all that dirt? I remember telling you to clean yourself quite a while ago.

_So-sorry Captain. I was tired and...

_Enough, Levi. -said Bane. Eren's eyes bulged at him using the Captain's name- You can clean him yourself after this is over.

Ackerman narrowed his eyes but didn't reply, choosing to take a sip of tea as he eyed Smith, whom Eren had just noticed. Jaeger was surprised Levi didn't actually manage to scare his comrade into a babbling heap. Well of course, it was Bane _._

But then again, this was Levi. _Goddamn Levi._

His green eyes scanned the room to find the rest of Levi's team along with Hange, Mike and -he blinked in surprise- Mikasa. Alastor took a step forward and saluted Smith with respect.

_Commander, i hope we are ready to begin now -said Bane softly as he motioned Eren to sit far from the Captain.

_We are now. Ladies and gentlemen, our situation has... complicated.

Everyone in the room exchanged looks of apprehension, from Levi's Squad to the recruits. Mike nodded solemnly while Hange, strangely silent for the moment, gave a long suffering sigh before Erwin dropped the bomb.

_We know the identities of the titans who attacked Wall Maria and Rose.

_WHAT?! -Eren stood so fast his chair fell- WHO ARE THEY?!

_Sit, Jaeger! -both Levi and Alastor barked at him.

The boy blinked in surprise and confusion while Levi's squad and Mikasa gave signs of surprise. Erwin cleared his throat before looking at the flustered teenager.

_Eren, sit down. -As he did, Smith glanced over the people in the isolated room- As i said, we know who attacked us four years ago. Their names, although not their motivations. All of this thanks to him. -he finished, nodding in recognition at Arlert.

Eren gaped at his friend. How in the world had he found out? Armin, on the other hand, didn't even look at him as Erwin told them how he had been approached by the young cadet while they were finishing the preparations to bring Eren to the castle, looking nervous and worried, asking to talk in private. What Erwin thought would be a plea for Eren's safety turned into a revelation that actually managed to shake him momentarily, before regaining his composture and sending the teen off, promising to "take his advise into account". Then he'd pulled all the strings he could to bring Arlert and Ackerman in secrecy to the castle, as well as to gather the information he needed about those people.

_Bringing Mikasa here was actualy Bane's idea, from before my chat with Armin. He seems to consider her a valuable addition, and i trust his judgment. As i choose to trust both of them with Armin's knowledge, unless you think there's a valid reason not to.

_Well. -Oruo spoke, scratching his head- They're kind of unexperienced. I'm not sure they should know this much. I mean, they're not veterans like us.

_Experience is irrelevant. -Mikasa answered quickly- What matters here is our disposition to keep this secret. And i am, to ensure Eren's safety against them.

_As i am -Bane said- for those same reasons. If you gathered information about them, it means they are inside the walls, am i right?

_Indeed.

_Military? -Alastor asked and Erwin nodded- Cadets? -he said in a sharp voice. Smith nodded again.

_Wha... Alastor, how did you know? -Eren asked, frowning. The soldier didn't answer immediately. Instead he kept staring at Erwin, as if asking permission. Smith gave the lightest of nods.

_Remember when they attacked last. Mere hours after the Scouts departure. The people best suited to fight titans.

_It could be a coincidence. -Gunther pointed.

_A coincidence that gives them so much advantage isn't such. They knew the Corps were leaving.

_But why the Military? Anyone could know the Legion was leaving, right?

_The Colossal Titan appeared outside. Being a... "shifter" like Eren, as it is the only logical explanation, meant whoever it was needed to get over the wall. And the lifts to get up there are always watched by at least two members of the Garrison both on the ground and atop the walls. Not to mention they needed to go down the other side of the wall; and there is only one way to do that...

_With 3DMG gear! -Petra said, gasping- And only the military can train you to use it properly... but couldn't they get it in the black market?

_The gear, but not the knowledge -said Smith-. And it requires more money and effort than someone coming from outside without knowledge of our economy and equipment could afford. It would take them years only to acquire it without getting too much attention from the authorities. Rare exceptions aside, illegal users are trained by former members of the military, and that is done in secrecy and with great risks.

_And as they needed to learn quickly... they enlisted as cadets. -Mikasa said almost whispering- but who are they? Armin?

The blonde, who had been silent the whole time, rubbed his eyes. He was clearly upset by the knowledge, and looked like he wished what he was about to say was all a big, absurd lie.

_Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie.

Three names that sounded like gunshots in the silent room. Eren felt his heart freeze in his chest. Mikasa's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her sockets. Even Bane looked at Arlert with something akin to concern and surprise; he took a deep breath before speaking, watching Armin with full attention, recording every trace of his anguish in his memory. After all, he was still learning.

_How did you find out?

_I guess i should tell you the whole story. It was during the recovery operation at Trost...

 _Flashback._

 __So, what happens if a titan eats Eren? -Bertholdt asked in concern._

 __Nothing, i guess. I mean, we found what we're looking for. We can just smash the gate open once more. All we need is to take the titan's power with us._

 _There was a short silence, and Hoover sighed and nodded._

 __I guess you're right... but well, it took me some effort to make that hole. And we'd have to gather more titans._

 _Braun waved a hand dismisivelly._

 __Let Annie worry about that, okay? It will be..._

 _A sudden noise startled them both, spinning with wide eyes. Their eyes met the sight of Armin stumbling on the roof a few meters behind them. The blonde stood wobbling a bit._

 __Reiner, Bertholdt, what are you doing so still? Didn't you hear me?_

 __Hear... you? -Braun repeated, blinking._

 __Yeah... i saw you standing here looking at the gate, and i worried because of the titans so i shouted at you. You were so focused on whatever you were thinking you didn't hear me so i had to come at you... there's one coming! -he said, pointing at the creature a few blocks away moving towards them._

 __Oh. -Bertholdt said, gulping audibly- So-sorry to worry you. So you... didn't hear us?_

 __Hear what? -Armin asked frowning with a confused look._

 __We were worried -Reiner said, shrugging and checking on the titan nearing- about Eren._

 __You tell me. I don't know how i'm holding it together. -Armin answered with a tired smile- A-anyways, let's help the teams with that one, okay? I'll help distracting it._

 _Reiner smiled at him with a nod._

 __Ok. But don't worry too much. We've got your back, right Bertholdt?_

 __Ye-yeah._

 _Armin smiled back -not sure how he managed to- and moved towards the titan, forcing his brain to focus in the immediate threat and make it look as if he was nervous because of the titan, not because the two young men working side by side with him..._

 _The very ones he'd come to know and respect, even care for..._

 _...Were the enemy. The ones whose action had killed so many. Bertholdt, whom so many times spoke to him gently and listened to him talk about his insecurities, like any friend in need. Reiner, whom he looked up to as one of the strongest people he'd ever seen, the one always willing to take the burden in behalf of others. Annie, the cold but skillful girl who barely let anyone see a tiny proof of the human warmth she kept buried under a facade of ice._

 _Them. The nightmare had always been there with him. The monsters had never been outside._

 __Look!_

 _Armin jolted and took his eyes away from the steaming body to see where a Garrison member pointed. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the yellow flare and prepared to retreat to the top of the wall. He could feel the weight of his knowledge creating a knot in his stomach; he didn't want to believe it._

 _But for the sake of everyone, he had to._

 _Flashback End._

_I... i know it's hard to believe. I couldn't at first either. Specially not when... when i saw them right before someone came looking for me to take me to the capital for interrogation. While we were... gathering the bodies. I saw... they were hurt. Lost.

Armin dried a tear in the corner of his eye. Eren placed a hand on his shoulder, and Arlert sought his touch. Alastor gave them a few seconds of comfort.

_You... do you think they suspect? That you know?

_I-i don't think so. If they did they would have tried something, i guess. If they had planned all this they couldn't afford any risks. And we were alone there. They could have... done it easily. Kill me. -he said with sad eyes.

_But you convinced them of your ignorance. -Petra said reassuringly- They don't know we have them in our sights. How did you do it? I think anyone else would have freaked out.

Despite his tension, the question brought a weak smile to Armin's lips. He looked at Bane.

_Back in Trost, Alastor showed us twice how a bit of acting can make someone believe and do anything. First to inspire us into fighting, and then to protect Eren's secret until we retreated to the walls.

_And you used it against them, to get the information to us safely so we can have the upper hand. -Bane said with genuine admiration- Impressive. Truly impressive.

_Now we must decide how we'll deal with the threat they pose. -Erwin said glancing at the group- Our plan of action must be cautious and precise; i haven't informed the higher ups because i don't know if they can manage with this knowledge, but every moment we delay we risk our chances of capturing one of them alive and i cannot stretch this situation indefinitely. Sooner or later they'll have to know.

_Commander, i will need a team of my own.

Eren looked surprised at Bane.

_Alastor? What do you mean a team?

_If they are after you, it means they'll try to infiltrate the Legion; at least one of them. Remember were they aimed at first?

_The MP?

Hange nodded in agreement at the soldier's point.

_The people closer to our government, to our secrets. -she cleared- We can't forget the possibility they may try to get there in hopes to find any useful information. But why a separate team? Weren't you appointed in Levi's to keep watch on Eren?

_We'll have to make changes now we know who we are facing. We need to make new plans and have them under discreet vigilance. I hope Braun chooses to join the Corps.

_Why? Why him? -said Eren.

Bane turned to face the teen, eyes cold as steel.

_Because he has to die.

End of Chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Reiner... has to die?

Alastor looked at Armin, who had a surprised expression on his face; when he looked around, he saw the rest of the room watching with slight shock.

_Why so surprised?

_Well, for starters, -said Hange- that decision is up to the Commander and not you, and second why so sure he has to be killed?

_Judging from Armin's words Hoover is the Colossal titan which leaves Braun as the Armored, since Annie had the task of bringing titans to the gates. And Braun's titan can endure fire from cannons without getting a scratch if you remember the reports of his attack at Shiganshina so our gear is therefore useless.

_Then how are you planning to kill the Armored? -Eren asked.

_We won't kill the Armored Titan Eren, we'll kill Reiner when he's not transformed. Simple as that. As for Hoover and Leonhardt... i guess she's the obvious choice. Take into account that even if we managed to capture one of them, since we need information about their goals and procedence most urgently, there's still the possibility of an attempt to escape and having a shifter turning into a sixty meters titan anywhere is strategically unacceptable. Annie's titan is theorically easier to subdue if faced in a proper environment.

_Theorically. -Hange remarked- I don't like the sound of that. And isn't her power attracting titans? That's what Armin said.

Bane said nothing, lifting a hand to ask for silence and meditating for some seconds before shaking his head.

_According to him, Reiner said "gather". But i think he didn't mean in that way. Back in Trost, titans seemed attracted to Jaeger even before he attacked them and even if my squad or i were closer; it's almost as if they knew he was different. And when they attacked, it wasn't to destroy like Eren did: they tried to _eat_ him. He was a more tempting prey to them, and i think Leonhardt's titan takes advantage of that based in the fact titans weren't guided once they reached our walls, that means whoever brought them only had bringing them in mind and could not organize or control them.

_So Bertholdt must be killed as well since he's harder to subdue in case of escape. -Eld pointed and Smith nodded at this.

_And it has to be done in secrecy and in separate ocassions, so they can't support or warn each other.

_But what if they don't choose to come here, to the Corps? -Petra asked, tense.

_I've been thinking about that for a long while. -Armin said, looking at the table- But i think both Reiner and Bertholdt will come as spies, and Annie will join the MP.

_Why?

_If they... if they intend to take Eren with them, they need to do it when he's relatively unprotected and in a place where they have a safe escape route, which means they will try in the outside, during our next expedition most likely because we are supposed not to expect it since we should not know about their condition of shifters.

_And that means they must have someone attack and kidnap Eren -said Bane in sudden realization- who has no ties with the Legion and therefore can attack by surprise...

_And both the Colossal and the Armored are unfit for chase. -Arlert continued, nodding in agreement- The first is too big and slow, and the second has extra weight if that armor has to be able to resist cannon fire, and if Annie can gather and in theory outrun titans she is the ideal one for the job; she... she could even bring a huge number of titans towards the scouting formation and use them to kill and distract anyone trying to prevent her from reaching Eren!

_So what do we do then? -said Hange, rubbing her temples- If that's the case, we'll be in no situation to fight back when they arrive, because we won't have a way to rely the message immediately or worse we could lose our Commander and higher ranking officers if they attack directly where Eren is.

_And if they didn't know where Eren is? -said Bane- We could give them fake information so they won't know where to attack.

_But then we'd lose the chance to capture Annie if that prevents them from attacking -pointed Levi- which means we'll have to work with the MP pansies and worst of all, in a zone full of civilians.

_Not if we give both spies the same information, placing Eren in a certain part of the formation...

_But we would be endangering our own people! -Gunther exclaimed in shock- We'd be leading them into a trap!

_We have no other choice if we want to bring Annie to us than giving her a motive and a good chance. -Alastor said plainly- And even if we didn't have Armin's information, they would surely attempt an attack; the only difference is now we can take action before it happens and make sure the gains overcome our losses.

Gunther stood up decided to confront Bane but Erwin stopped him with a single look; his gaze then locked in the younger cadet's lifeless orbs.

_What Alastor says is the truth. We can't expect to face them without losing people, our only choice right now is how many of our own we are willing to sacrifice in hopes of getting them to lower their guard and give us an opportunity to strike them when they least expect it. Today we must decide our plan, and everyone here will have to face the harsh reality: lives will be lost; the hardest part is that it won't be our own, as we swore to do if we must, but our comrades's. Friends, brothers and sisters in our quest for freedom that followed my command without hesitation or doubt. The ones who trusted me with their lives on every expedition since i became your leader and will keep doing so until i die are the ones i'm willing allow to perish if that gives us victory.

Silence fell after Smith's words. Around the table everyone but him, Levi and Bane showed signs of tension, from Arlert's shaky breath to Oluo clutching his mouth after biting his tongue to Eren's outright trembling in his seat.

_But... are we really going to... to kill them off? To let them die just like that?-he said, despair leaking in his voice. Mikasa looked at her brother in deep concern, while Levi turned to face him.

_We are. As horrifying as it might sound, this is our best plan Jaeger; every time we went out we knew people would die because that's how shitty our world is. Now we are going to fight face to face with them if they finally decide to come to us and that moment will decide if our people die "just like that" or not.

_But even then, i can't look at them in the eye and...

_Not liking to have others die in your place? -Ackerman nodded slightly, more to himself than to Eren- I simpathyze; i too prefer to face my problems myself than let others do it for me. But this is not your choice, you're too important for us to lose you and don't you dare say otherwise because you know it's true: without you we are utter and irrevocably fucked.

_I too am conscious of your worries Eren. -Alastor said almost whispering, yet it was heard clearly in the quiet ambience of the room; the teen looked at him surprised- I've known you since our training and i'm aware of your decided and brave nature. You are willing to fight the first among us all and i can't possibly hope to understand how much knowing people will face danger because of you means to someone as selfless as yourself.

_But what if we fail? Or if they attack somewhere else, or stronger than expected? Then more people would die and...

_Eren.

Levi's calm, yet strong voice cut the teen's protest. Instead of arguing, Jaeger's green orbs looked into his dark ones in hopes of an answer that could ease the burden growing heavy in his heart and mind; and Ackerman realized this, because he spoke in a tone much softer than usual even if it retained all his authority.

_Until we go out there there's no way to know what will happen. Every expedition brings us to situations in which we have to make a choice that decides if we live or die or if our comrades do or not; every step we have to choose what we think is the best course of action and then act accordingly until everything resolves and we finally see the outcome. Sometimes we choose right, sometimes not but until we do no path is worse than the other. No one can fully predict what becomes of their decision, only hope it's right and do their best to ensure they took the good way despite the odds.

He stopped to glance at the rest of the people in the room, people whose hearts and choices had brought them to that room no matter their former goals or dreams and who now shared the burden of knowing that lives would be given up for a chance of being one step closer to whatever truth laid out there.

_And now it's the same: we face a situation and need to take a course without knowing what will happen. Maybe they'll attack somewhere else, maybe they won't attack at all. Some of your friends could die, i could die and so could you. All we can do is follow our path to the end, without regrets or remorse because we chose what we thought best and there's no point in crying about our past mistakes.

_You must understand Eren, that this is no more a fight against titans as it used to be. -Alastor said, fingers tapping on the wooden table- This is now a war; there will be casualties no matter what we wish or do. They were sent here with specific orders, to take watever you have running in your veins no matter what and our only hope is to take them down and cripple whatever... organization, city, or whatever the fuck told them to come while trying to catch one of them to give us the information we need.

Erwin nodded, his eyes going from Jaeger's face to the map showing the route they planned to follow in the incoming expedition.

_It is a very hazardous situation, and the more we wait the more we risk: they could try an attack before expected if we delay the expedition any more, and we cannot forget the possibility of a new possessor of a titan power showing up to help them or from a third party; there is much we do not know about the outside, and if there are more like them...

_Do you really think they could have reinforcements? They have been here for years, there's more than enough time to try anything.

Smith straightened on his seat, hands laced in a business fashion. Levi worked his jaw slightly: that gesture meant Erwin had more disheartening theories.

_That's why we can trust no one else from the graduated. Even when Reiner and Bertholdt didn't mention any other shifters, we can't be certain any of the others isn't working with them. There are several orphan cadets whose backgrounds place them between Wall Maria and Wall Rose, and we have no way to check their word.

_That's true. -pointed Petra- After the slaughter... the recovery mission, lots of orphaned children turned to field work, went to the cities as cheap labour force or in this case, joined the military to try and find a way to earn their food. It's terrible to think someone could use that as a cover and infiltrate our ranks as well as the MP.

_And it's why we can't wait any longer. Our plan, as merciless as it seems to our fellow soldiers, is our only chance to prevent something like the attack on Shiganshina and Trost to repeat and ensuring our survival. We must shoulder the burden of the death of our people if we want the smallest hope of victory, and that is why you were called: you will be part of this and it will become your responsability. If anyone here wishes to leave, the moment is now.

Silence followed the Commander's speech. No one moved from the room, and he nodded in both approval and recognition.

_Very well then. Now listen carefully, because the lives of everyone within this walls are in the Legion's hands...

As he spoke, Petra took a deep breath and nodded. Oluo, Gunther and Eld sat upright while Armin, Mikasa and Eren shared a brief look and put all their attention on Smith. Levi and Bane, both crossed their arms and focused on his instructions when Erwin lifted his gaze with a fire of challenge burning in his blue eyes.

_And it's the Legion's task to ensure they live to forge a future brighter than ever.

End of Chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_So, how long are we supposed to wait?

Hange blinked and turned to Levi. The short man had a deeply bored expression, arms crossed while he looked at the well Eren was in. They had been waiting for him to transform for a while, but nothing happened. The woman scratched her head.

_I don't know, really. Maybe if we wait a bit longer... -she said hopefully. In that moment a horse appeared far away and made its way to them. Alastor stopped and dismounted, walking and eyeing the well.

_No progress? -he said, although they knew it wasn't a question.

_Shut up. We've been waiting for ages to see if the brat does something.

_Maybe we should check on him. -Hange turned to shout at the well- Eren! We're coming!

_O-okay!

Standing by the deep hole the trio looked down, where the teen stood watching upwards. Even in the darkness, Alastor could see his hand and mouth were covered in blood.

_Why didn't you give him a knife or something? He'll turn into a damn cannibal at this rate.

_Then why don't you get down there and help him you asshole? -Levi growled. Bane tilted his head while still looking at the teenager, then nodded.

_Sounds like a plan. Wait back there, i'll see if i can get an answer from him. Alone, Hange. -he said without looking at the woman, who clearly deflated.

A few seconds later, he was standing in front of Eren; the teen visibly upset in his current situation.

_I can't transform.

_Obviously. Otherwise i wouldn't be here. -Alastor said raising an eyebrow.

_I'm sorry. It must be disappointing for you and...

_Cut it. I'm not here for an apology, but to find what's wrong with this. An element must be lacking for you to be unable to use your power. How many times have you bitten yourself?

_Fiv... no six times. -Eren looked at his bleeding hand- But nothing happens. I don't know why.

Alastor hummed, his back against the well's cold stone wall, arms crossed. He looked at the ground for a few seconds before shaking his head.

_Being hurt might be a requirement to manifest your power, but it can't be the catalyst. Something else must be the trigger.

_Trigger?

_Remember our training. You got hurt often, everyone did. But i don't remember you turning into a giant thing no matter how much you bled. Although -he said pensively- i was curious about your capability to heal faster than most people from your injuries. By then i thought it was your stubborness speaking and simply pretended not to be hurt, but now...

_So my powers were active, but subtly... is that what you mean?

_Indeed. But... why did it show fully at Trost? Why not before? There has to be something we are missing.

_Maybe it was the danger, i was about to die the first time i...

_But not the second. It was during a dangerous mission yes, but there were many people in place ready to protect you. The stress? But i saw you, injured and quite upset and anxious from time to time back in camp when you thought you were screwing up. So why...?

Alastor stopped, blinking repeatedly while staring at nothing.

_Why... -he whispered.

_Alastor? -Eren asked, slightly worried. The other eyed him.

_How's your hand?

_My-my hand? -Eren showed it to Bane, with several bite marks and bleeding- It hurts, actually. And it isn't really healing.

_Make it heal.

_Make it? But i don't know...

_I'm not asking you if you know how. I'm telling you to do it. Look at your hand, and _will_ it to heal. Focus on the task.

Frowning, Jaeger stared at his hand, unsure of what to do. He adopted a concentrated expression and waited but nothing; he eyed Bane, whose eyes were fixed on his. The older spoke slowly but confidently, his voice full of command.

_Don't give up. Concentrate, impose your will to your power, i know you can do it; i've seen you train and endure, seen you challenge and fight everything and everyone and triumph against the worst odds. Don't you dare lose against yourself.

Eren blinked at his words, a sudden rush of pride and decision driving him to focus again on his wounded flesh. Mentally, he told his hand to heal with all his might, tiny droplets of sweat actually appearing on his forehead.

Then, thin streams of white began to rise from his injures. His emerald eyes went to Bane's face to find him watching fixedly at the slowly rising steam with a minuscule smile, barely a twitch in the corners of his mouth. Encouraged, the teen went back to his task, watching the wounds seal quicker by the second. In less than a minute, not even the bite marks were there and Jaeger was exultant.

_I did it! -he said, smiling openly and watching his hand from all angles- I'm not sure how, but i made it heal!

_Your will to use it made it manifest. As for your shifting... i have an idea that just might work. I think i know what's missing now.

_What?

_Tell me: how did you heal?

_Uh? Well, i focused on my hand and...

_And why did you focus?

_Because you told me?

_Because you had a reason to do so. Given by me, yes, but that's irrelevant. The point is that you needed a motive to heal faster. And that is what i'm guessing you need to transform.

_A reason? -said Eren, looking again at his hand. Alastor nodded.

_Think about it. The first time, you aimed to, you wanted with all your strength to save Armin, who was in a life or death situation. The second time , you shifted to fullfill your mission because you wanted to do it with all your heart; although you lost control momentarily, while conscious you _chose_ to shift. But now you lack a truly strong purpose; what did they exactly tell you to do?

_To get in here and see if i could use my titan power.

_If you "could", which lets the option of failure slip in your brain. There is no "could" no more. You shift, period. To help the Corps, to aid humanity or whatever, i don't care. Understood, Jaeger?

_Yes, sir! -Eren answered, salute and all.

_Excellent. I'll give you the signal from outside. And Eren?

_Yes?

Bane stepped forward, placing both hands on his shoulders and fixing his brown eyes on his green ones.

_Take that damn power and make it yours. -With a smug smile, he gave Eren a wink- I'm positive it'll make Hange go nuts.

Once outside, he walked towards Levi and Zoe. The first waited, arms crossed and frowning; the second breathed quickly and her eyes wandered between the young man coming at them and the well.

_Well, you went to the well! -she said quickly- What's the news? Is he going to do it?

_That's what we'll find out. Is everyone ready, Levi?

The Captain narrowed his eyes at Bane; his casual speaking bothered him if only slightly. As the younger had said once, titles and ranks were meaningless to him because they didn't really define a person's worth of being followed and while Levi had proven his skill, he wasn't part of his team; Erwin was the only one whose rank he used and the only one he spoke to in a more respectful manner, and this was out of respect for his qualities as strategist, his keen mind and skill at reading people. Levi nodded without having to look around at his team.

_Of course, brat.

Alastor nodded, then turned to the well. He took air and shouted.

_NOW!

There was a single moment in which everyone held their breath as one, a second in which everything seemed to freeze like when someone sees the lightning in a storm and the world pauses before the thunder shakes it back into motion. Then a burst of light came from deep within the earth; an explosion shook the ground when the upper part of a titan's body appeared in front of everyone, sending chunks of dirt around. Levi and his squad stood ready to strike at the slightest sign of threat. Hange's whole body trembled in excitement as she stared at the creature, face red and mouth open, drooling.

Alastor just watched as Eren looked around, huge emerald eyes fixed on the people in front of him. He moved his arms, breaking the ground around him and the scouts tensed, unsure of how to react; Alastor heard them and lifted a hand to stop them from moving, not taking his eyes from Jaeger. Then he turned to Zoe.

_Hange? -he said, reaching with his hand to take hers- Would you like to try talking to him first?

She took a deep breath, clearly touched by his gesture, and hurried to clean the drool with her sleeve. Levi squirmed a bit, uncomfortably.

_Oh for fuck's sake, four eyes.

Oblivious to him she walked by Alastor's side while guided by the hand like a child, chest going up and down quickly. Once in front of the shifter Hange cleared her throat, inhaled, coughed on her fist softly and looked at the titan.

_E-Eren? Are you there? Can you understand me? -she said, voice shaking slightly.

The creature in the well blinked, and then... he nodded. Suddenly the tension relieved a lot. Levi's squad let out a collective sigh of relief while their Captain allowed himself to relax a little bit. Alastor smirked while Hange jumped in the air, squealing.

_Oh walls! -she said hopping in place- You understand me! I spoke, and you listened and...! Can you speak? Can you?

Eren opened his mouth and a low, deep growl came out. He tried to vocalize, but after a few attempts he groaned in frustration and shook his head. Cautiously, he moved his arms free and got out the ground, dusting nervously while eyeing Levi; the small Captain nodded in approval and turned to Zoe.

_What now, four eyes?

He regretted the question as soon as she turned to him with big, sparkling eyes and a smile wide enough for three faces.

_Now... now it's time FOR SCIENCE! Eren, let's begin with a few tests!

Bane chose to hang around in the background while the excited woman told the titan to carry out several tasks, from simple coordination excercises to real hand-to-hand combat displays. Alastor paid close attention to it and along Levi helped Eren correct some mistakes in his technique.

_Remember whom you'll be using these techniques on. -Alastor said loudly.

Eren stopped mid punching and turned to him. The titan's face was hard to read, but Bane guessed by his furrowed brows and his lowered ears (he was like a dog) that the teen was sad at his comment.

_I know you and her became close in the camp, i remember her teaching you how to fight. I sparred with her too, and she's earnt my respect; that is more than most people could ever hope from me. But whatever you think of Annie matters no more, she is our enemy and if we are forced to confront her, have no doubts: she will fight with all her strength and cunning. She'll use whatever tricks she has to, and won't hold her punches. And neither will you. Now continue, and focus, our very survival might depend on it.

Jaeger looked down, then at Levi's squad standing at a safe distance. His eyes wandered more or less in the direction where the Legion's HQ was, where his friends waited for him and where Reiner and Bertholdt lived, unaware of being watched discreetly. The titan sighed, an incredibly rare display for such a creature, which was hastily written down by Hange in her notebook between muttered observations. Levi crossed his arms, whistled for Eren's attention and looked at the giant right in the eye.

_Alright brat, enough angst. Back to fighting.

_I guess you will be fine Eren. -said Bane, nodding appraisingly- I will return to training. Oh, and Mikasa says hi and wants to know if Levi's doing something awful to you.

While Ackerman scoffed at the comment the creature tilted his head, looking at Alastor curiously, who shrugged.

_We've been training lately for new maneuvers. Don't forget we have two more shifters to deal with... and about that Hange, i've been sharing a few thoughts with Erwin. We'll be having a meeting tomorrow first hour, concerning a few theories about Eren and... our targets.

The woman perked up, clearly interested and following him as he moved towards his horse.

_New theories? Can't you tell me now?

The other shook his head as he mounted, eyeing the titan throwing punches and kicks in the air.

_Right now his training is the main concern. And i have delayed training with miss Ackerman long enough. Tomorrow Hange, and it's for the best. I need Eren to listen, and he must be well rested and aware. After all, my ideas may well not be of his liking... or anyone's for that matter.

_How do you know that? -she asked frowning as he turned around. He stopped and looked at her.

_You'll understand once you hear me.

With that he left; in his mind he heard his conversation with Erwin that morning, a while after the others left with Eren and short before he went on to train with the asian.

 __Won't you tell them now, Alastor? Hange will be more than interested in your theory._

 __It's not the best time, Commander. I'd like to request a meeting tomorrow morning, though. This might change some plans._

 __Is that the only reason?_

 _Bane looked down, frowning and shaking his head before glancing back at the blonde giant._

 __No. It's because i find the implications slightly... disturbing. And if it bothers me, of all people... -he said looking through the window- i can't imagine what it'll be for them._

End of Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Eren sat in silence, a feeling of slight uneasiness he couldn't really give a source crawling on his mind: he couldn't tell if it was the dark, stone-walled room, the tense glances his friends were giving both Alastor and him, or Bane's lifeless eyes simply staring at him; it didn't help Armin and Mikasa were sitting in front of him while the cold recruit was right at his side. Jaeger looked around to find Erwin and Levi lost in their thoughts, each gazing into nothingness while the Captain's squad exchanged looks and whispers waiting for Hange.

Just as Jaeger thought about the easy-to-excite researcher, the door opened and she strode her way to the table greeting them warmly.

_Hi everyone! -she said happily- Well well, i guess i'm the last one!

_Again. -grumbled Ackerman- If punctuality could be bought i'd get a whole cargo only for you, god fucking damnit.

_Thanks, i guess? So what is this about? -the woman turned towards Bane- You said it was about a theory of yours involving... titans. -she finished the phrase almost chirping in joy, while Alastor barely nodded.

_I told Erwin about some thoughts i had recently, a short time after our meeting when we devised our plan to capture and eliminate the shifters; while he knows the general aspects, i couldn't explain my reasoning in depth, because i needed you all to be here: you are the leader researcher, Levi and his team are in charge of protecting Eren and well, this is directly related to him in any case so he also needs to hear all of it, as well as his friends since they are trustworthy.

_I... see. -she answered scratching her head- Or rather not, since you didn't explain anything yet! So please, begin.

_I'll start by what brought the idea to me. If you remember our last meeting, i mentioned how mindless titans went after Jaeger instead of us after he transformed to try and devour him. -Zoe nodded enthusiastically- The question is why did they do that? You see, a while after he started helping us he was being targeted even before attacking other titans, without any need of aggression from his part: they simply came and tried to eat him. Why?

_You said it yourself -said Levi when Hange didn't answer, just blinking at Bane- they saw him as a better prey.

_But that's not his point. -Zoe replied looking at Levi- He says that they considered him a more valuable target, but we never stopped to think what made him so and instead ran on the idea he was simply a bigger threat.

_Yet i couldn't help but to think on the titans's most known feature: their hunger for humans despite not really needing to eat. So why do it? It doesn't make sense... until you put him in the picture. -he added pointing at Jaeger.

Hange glanced between Bane and the teen, not really following him, while Eren simply stared at the cold soldier in utter confusion.

_What? What do you mean putting me in the middle of it?

_The first time you shifted i dug you out without delay despite there was no proof you were in that spot; yet a part of my brain insisted on doing so, and once my blade sunk in your titan's flesh i lost all doubts even before reaching you. I can't really explain it, strangely... But the second time you used your power, i also knew you were in there despite having no way to know it for sure, just assuming it because that's how titans are: you appeared to be where they have their weak spot, but why? Why follow their same design?

_I don't know!

_Neither do i, but something bothered me since then. What makes that spot so special? In your case well you _are_ there, vulnerable to attacks but they have no such issue. However, they have the same weakness and while it's a vital zone for any living thing, so is the head and they can regenerate it without problem. It makes no sense until you consider it the other way around.

_The other way around? -Erwin repeated, raising an eyebrow.

_All this time we studied and regarded Eren as something unique: a human who can shift into a titan. Perhaps our focus was slightly wrong.

_In which way? -Hange asked, ignoring the other three: her attention was completely on Alastor.

_That he is an exception instead of the rule: he is a human who can become a titan... and remain a human.

_What?! -both Hange and Eren said loudly as one.

_Listen to me: something i learned when i was little is that nothing, absolutely nothing happens without a reason, all things have a place in this world; you can see it in the nature, or in society because the principle is the same: each being has a place and a role to fullfill, their actions have both a motive and an objective.

_How is that related to me? -Eren asked, quite confused- To this... being a shifter thing?

_We always labeled titans as mindless because they act, for us, without a reason to do so: theory has proved so far they don't need to eat; but that could be a simple mistake on how we see it. Perhaps they don't seek nutrients from human prey but something else, something much more uncommon that we never found or thought about.

_Like Eren's power? -Erwin said not looking at anyone, and Bane nodded severely.

_Most likely, since it's the only thing that makes him different from any of us: not only he can transform into one of them, he remains human through all of it even if unconscious.

_Are you saying... -Zoe mumbled while looking at him wide eyed- they wanted Eren's ability to... be human?

_To be human _again._ -Alastor answered shocking them further- Look i know it sounds insane, but how come they are so tremendously human-like in shape? Yes, some of them are deformed aberrations, but humanoid nonetheless and seeking only humans to eat for unknown reasons; if you give them a goal like i just did, it makes sense. Terrifying and disturbing it might be, but still makes sense.

For a few moments everyone was silent, trying to understand what he implied; it wasn't until Armin lifted his eyes from the table to look at his comrade that the others came out of their contemplation.

_Are you saying -he said so tense everyone but Bane looked at him in concern- that titans are... humans?

All around the table people reacted differently: Petra gasped and covered her mouth with wide eyes while Gunther and Oluo exchanged a shocked look, the latter covering his bleeding tongue; Eld grasped the table's border so tightly his knuckles were white while Levi frowned angrily... and Erwin covered his mouth. Bane wasn't sure if he was just thinking or hiding a smile.

_It can't be -Levi said shaking his head- titans can't be human, why haven't they tried to communicate...

He fell silent, instead staring at Hange wide eyed and paler than usual; the woman nodded slowly before turning to look at Alastor and Eren.

_We have... we have a posthumous report of a member of the Corps, Ilse Langner; in it she mentions a titan... speaking to her.

Bane tilted his head, considering her words before finally speaking.

_Is that why you insist so much in your experiments with titans? -he asked, surprising her- You want to find out what brings these outbursts of intelligence?

The woman made an unreadable movement with her head, still more focused on her own train of thought than anything else.

_Yet your theory Bane is so... so strangely sound, despite the horrifying implications, in the fact it gives titans a new dimension, a deeper meaning to their behaviour. -she closed her eyes and laid back on her chair- Former humans, somehow turned into those creatures. But how...?

_That is what we should try to find out if we manage to capture Leonhardt, but until then we should considerate if such... _consumption_ is how they try to get his power and return to being humans.

_Do you think they are aware? -said Hange, eyes fixed on Bane's- In case what you say is true, are they conscious of their actions?

_Most likely not, their senseless way of acting doesn't belong to a creature aware of its surroundings and capable of developed thoughts. Eren -he said suddenly, catching him off guard-when you were unconscious in the titan's nape, how were you? Do you remember anything specific?

The recruit, surprised at the question, frowned in deep concentration trying to recall his time spent transformed; after a while his frown turned into a grimace at the memories.

_I, uh... -he said hesitantly- It was like being asleep, but not so much... more like been in a constant battle to wake up; i felt drowsy and warm then... angry i think? And at times something told me i shouldn't stay like that but couldn't get out of it, like there was some kind of blanket made of... of darkness enveloping me and... -he swallowed and looked aside- until you woke me up both times.

_And you remembered nothing of what you experienced. -pointed Smith- Do you think this will be a recurrent situation Hange?

_I can't say for sure... but i suspect not. If the other three shifters managed to accompish so much they are most likely able to use their power in a coordinated way, since being unconscious wouldn't let them use the tactics they showed at Trost.

_I'm guessing it's a matter of practice. -Alastor agreed nodding- But i need to bring you back my theory regarding the... acquisition of the titan's power. In short, i think if a titan ate and digested Eren they would return to their former human state; perhaps the same can be done with others.

_What do you mean? -Mikasa asked aggressively, standing up- I you plan to feed Eren... or feed pieces of Eren to the titans, then i'll...

Bane lifted a hand asking for silence and to everyone's surprise the asian obeyed, despite her clearly hostile glance towards her comrade; he eyed her briefly before speaking.

_I would never suggest something so reckless and hazardous. Eren is our only shifter so far, and i can't say for sure if the consumption needs to be partial or total for it to happen; what i want you to realize is that we can use it to our advantage.

_Really? -said Petra, voice slightly shaken- How?

_Killing the shifters and have Eren's titan eat them to get their powers.

_WHAT?!

Eren's outburst caught them by surprise, startling almost everyone except Levi, Erwin and Bane; the teen looked extremely upset when he stood, throwing his chair to the floor.

_If... if you think i... i can't do that! -he hissed, face showing clear disgust.

_Actually you can. -Alastor pointed, fixing his eyes on him- And you should, if it gives you their abilities; it would be a hell of a tactical advantage to gather their strength so we can use them for our goals.

_But still, it's them! -he nearly shouted, unaware of Armin holding his arm and Mikasa's shocked and saddened face- I know them! We were...!

He suddenly went silent, his fire extinguished; his hand moved to grip the chair, not knowing it had fallen, so Arlert got it up and Jaeger finally sat.

_We were friends... -he whispered, heartbroken- we were friends.

_Now you're enemies, Eren. -Erwin said, imposing- It must be painful to you but you must do all it takes to ensure victory; do not forget what's at risk, or how much it has and will cost us: we're speaking of our people's survival. You can't let your feelings cloud your judgment.

_As for eating them... -said Alastor, giving Eren an unnerving gaze.

_What? -he answered tensely; he'd learnt long ago his comrade never looked at anything or anyone like that without something in mind.

_You have voids within your memory from when you used your power, don't you? -he asked and Eren nodded- Each and every time, yes?

_Yeah, both times. Why?

_Are you sure it was only two times you used your power?

_What do you mean? -Armin piped in, confused- He only did it twice, you where there both times!

Bane didn't answer immediately; instead he looked around as if giving an apology, working his jaws before finally turning to Eren.

_You... you don't know what happened to your father, am i right?

_Wh-what?

_Answer me.

_No... no i don't. What of it?

_Both times you were asked for details about it, you collapsed; once when i did, then when Hannes mentioned it after graduation. It looked like you were having a damn nightmare, something was wrong with your mind to make you react like that. Only recently you were capable of remembering something more... precise: your dad's secret about the titans hidden in your old house, and that he was somehow connected with you acquiring your power.

_So?

_How do you think you got it?

_What do you... Armin?!

Eren turned suddenly, shocked by Arlert's shriek when he heard Bane's question; the blonde looked both horrified and sad when he eyed his friend and then Alastor.

_You... do you think he... that Eren...

_Armin? -Mikasa said upset and nervous, looking at him and her brother- What is going on? What is Alastor talking about?

_I think Eren's power wasn't just given to him. -he said while eyeing the asian- He got it from a fresh source.

Hange gasped and covered her mouth; both Erwin and Levi exchanged a worried glance.

_A fresh source? -Eren said, his confusion and fear growing; Alastor faced him.

_From Grisha. -he said placing a hand on Eren's shoulder- You ate your father as a titan.

End of Chapter.


End file.
